Agónico castigo
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: La clase de la señorita Bustier es acusada de cometer un acto vandálico en el instituto y esta les castiga con una hora más de clase hasta que ella se va del aula, sin saber que ha cometido un grave error. Ella desaparece y los alumnos irán a buscarla hasta que descubren el horror... Entonces tendrán que intentar sobrevivir a una terrible amenaza que les mantiene encerrados allí.
1. El castigo

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene GORE, TERROR, SUSPENSE, MUERTES y escenas bastante tristes y traumáticas. Si eres sensible o no te gusta este género te pido que no lo leas, puede ser bastante fuerte.**

* * *

El cielo se encontraba repleto de nubes grises, estaba apunto de caer una buena tormenta. Los alumnos de la clase de Marinette estaban saliendo de gimnasia y se metieron en los vestuarios para cambiarse. Ya tocaba la última hora, que era tutoría y no había mucho que hacer, normalmente ahí descansaban o aprovechaban para hacer deberes y estudiar algo, pero ese día ocurriría algo diferente a los demás.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos de empezar dicha clase, alguien tocó la puerta del aula de una manera ansiosa y fuerte. Súbitamente el director Damocles interrumpió en el aula con una cara de enfado bastante visible, perturbando el relax que mantenían los estudiantes en ese momento. La señorita Bustier le miró, así como los alumnos y se dirigió a él para preguntarle qué pasaba. Obviamente al verle de aquella manera no se esperaba nada bueno, y los demás menos aun.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Damocles?-Preguntó la profesora, con cara de preocupación.

-Al parecer uno de los alumnos ha roto un grifo de los vestuarios de las chicas y no paraba de echar agua, por no decir que ha roto parte de la pared a la que estaba anclado y he tenido que llamar a unos fontaneros para que lo arreglen cuanto antes. Han tenido que cortar el agua y todo, el cuarto de baño está encharcado.

-¡Madre mia! Pero eso es una barbaridad...-Exclamó ella, a la vez que los chicos de la clase se sorprendieron muchísimo, pues ninguno de ellos había hecho tal cosa, pero aun así sospechaban unos de otros.

-¿Quién ha sido?-Preguntaba con severidad el director.-Por fuerza ha tenido que ser esta clase, aunque fuera en el vestuario de las chicas también podía haberlo hecho un chico, así que no voy a excluir a nadie.

Se miraban inquietos unos a otros sin saber qué decir, paralizados. Se sentían algo atemorizados bajo la mirada acusadora del director hacia ellos, ese hombre imponía respeto y miedo, a la vez que daba la sensación de que siempre estaba enfadado o serio. La profesora Bustier no terminaba de entender por qué solo sospechaba de ellos, era una clase ejemplar y nadie solía hacer vandalismo, y menos de ese tipo.

-¿Por qué cree que ha sido alguien de mi clase?-Preguntó confusa la mujer.

-Porque han sido los últimos en usar los vestuarios después de la clase de educación física y no suelen entrar dos clases a la vez ni mezclarse, y dudo muchísimo que otro alumno dejara sus clases habituales para ir a romper un grifo, sería sospechoso. Pero de todas maneras iré interrogando clase por clase para saber si alguien fue a los vestuarios o se apartó de su grupo para hacer esa gamberrada. Luego volveré a ver cómo va la cosa, mientras tanto, hágales hablar como sea, castígueles quedándose una hora más aquí o algo.

El director Damocles se fue de la sala y solo quedó la señorita Bustier mirando disgustada a los muchachos, que parecían estar atónitos con todo eso y esas duras acusaciones. Les aterraba la idea de quedarse una hora más allí.

-Está bien, pues el que haya sido que lo diga, por favor, o tendré que castigaros una hora más sin salir de aquí hasta que confeséis.-Mencionaba la profesora pelirroja con disgusto hacia sus alumnos.-Y si alguien ha visto a quien lo hizo sería mucho más fácil si no le cubriera, esto es un tema bastante serio.

-Ninguno de nosotros ha sido.-Se quejó Kim el primero, ofendido porque no quería quedarse allí otra hora más.-¡Y yo tengo que irme a comer a casa de mis abuelos para luego irme a atletismo!

-Ninguna de las chicas hemos visto nada mientras estábamos allí.-Dijo Alya, recordando lo que hicieron en los vestuarios.-Solo nos cambiamos de ropa, nos lavamos un poco y luego nos fuimos de allí.

-Sí,-Corroboró Marinette.-y por lo menos yo no vi nada ni a nadie más quedarse, salí la última.

-Oh, te acabas de delatar tú solita.-Parloteó Chloé, acusándola a ella directamente de haberlo roto, y la chica de pelo azul le devolvió una mirada de odio profunda.-Seguro que te lo has cargado para llamar la atención.

-Claro, sobre todo con el historial delictivo que tiene Marinette.-Saltó Nathaniel a defenderla, antes de que ella misma pudiera decir nada.-Eso debió pasar después de que volviéramos todos a clase.

-Ninguno de los chicos nos hemos retrasado tampoco,-Añadió Adrien, de los nervios, porque si llegaba tarde su padre le echaría una bronca monumental, o mucho peor: no le dejaría volver al instituto.-todos fuimos directamente a clase sin parar por el camino.

-Además, tíos, en serio,-Decía Nino, refunfuñando.-Hay que tener bastante fuerza para cargarse un grifo de esos y encima llevarse por delante la pared.

-Ya hay que ser bruto...-Comentó Alix, riéndose de la situación por no cabrearse.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?-Preguntó irritada Chloé a la chica pequeña de detrás suyo.-¿Acaso has sido tú?

-¿Para qué demonios voy a romper yo eso? Y lo más importante, ¡¿cómo?!

-Alix es demasiado canija para romper si quiera un lápiz.-Metió bulla Kim, burlándose de ella.

-¡No, pero puedo clavártelo en un ojo!-Le gritó la nombrada y le amenazó empuñando su lápiz.

-¡Eh, calma!-Pidió muy molesta la señorita Bustier.-Se está acabando la clase y no tendré más remedio que castigaros hasta que digáis quien ha sido o el director vuelva con el culpable.

-¡Pero que nosotros no hemos sido!-Exclamaba Sabrina, asustándose ya.-Es prácticamente imposible, todos hemos salido a la vez y alguien tendría que haber escuchado algo.

-Sabrina tiene razón.-Afirmaba Juleka seriamente.-Cuando sucedió eso nosotros ya debíamos estar aquí o viniendo de camino.

-Además de que el culpable debería estar un poco mojado o salpicado de agua al haber roto el grifo.-Aportaba también Rose a la explicación.

-Muy bien, pequeños detectives... Esto no es el juego del cluedo ni nada parecido, alguien ha roto una de las instalaciones del instituto, ha inundado el baño y está perjudicando a sus compañeros, es algo serio. Espero que os pongáis de acuerdo mientras yo voy a hablar con el director. No quiero que nadie se mueva de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

La profesora se marchó. Justo entonces el timbre sonó y entonces todos se miraron unos a otros. La hora había dado a su fin y ya otras clases estaban saliendo de sus aulas para volver a casa, sin embargo los alumnos de la señorita Bustier se había quedado allí por orden de esta. Ellos aprovecharon para mensajear a sus padres y avisarles de que volverían más tarde, refunfuñaban, se quejaban y se volvían a acusar entre sí.

-Venga, que salga el valiente,-Decía Chloé, retando a los demás.-¿quién ha sido? No puedo estar en este estúpido colegio más tiempo con pringaos como vosotros por algo que no he hecho. ¡Estoy a punto de llamar a mi papi el alcalde para que vea esta injusticia tan gorda!

-¡No ha sido nadie de aquí, Chloé!-Le gritó Alya, molesta.-Es obvio que ha sido otra persona ajena al instuto que se ha colado para hacer vandalismo.

-¿Para qué querría hacer eso alguien en un instituto?-Le preguntó Marinette, realmente confundida.

-Yo que sé, hay gente muy retorcida por ahí.

-¿Creéis que ha sido obra de Hawk Moth?-Preguntó Myléne, aterrada con la idea de que hubiera un akumatizado cerca.

-Es probable que haya infectado a alguien y esté tras los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.-Dijo Nino, a lo que Marinette y Adrien se sobresaltaron un poco.-Aunque es bastante raro, no ha ocurrido nada más y suelen atacar de una manera más grave.

-Los akumatizados van principalmente a por alguien que les ha enfadado o hecho daño.-Informaba Ivan, recordando cuando le pasó a él.-Así que quizá viene a por alguien del instituto que le haya hecho algo o por el que sienta algo y quiera llamar la atención de ese modo, y además así atraer a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Bien visto,-Observaba Marinette, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, ya que transformarse ante sus compañeros siempre se le hacía algo estresante y difícil, pues hacía que ella misma como civil desapareciera sin más y podía ser sospechoso.-pero aun siendo grave para nosotros, para alguien que no tenga que ver como ellos dos, no tiene tanta importancia que hayan roto un grifo como que alguien esté en peligro, así que si se trata de alguien infectado empezará de un momento a otro a atacar gente por aquí cerca.

-¿Tú sabes mucho de eso, no?-Preguntó Alya, dándole un codazo en tono de broma.

-Tú sabes aun más, lo leo todo en tu blog.-Respondió la chica de ojos azules, devolviendo bien la jugada.

-En fin, si no ha sido nadie de la clase solo tenemos que esperar a que la profe vuelva y nos de permiso para irnos.-Comentó Max, mientras miraba su móvil para entretenerse.

-Pero hay gente que se tiene que ir a casa.-Dijo Adrien, un poco desesperado.-¡Yo, por ejemplo! Mi padre me va a prohibir volver a clase...

Marinette se preocupó al ver a su amado mal y le abrumó el hecho de no volver a verle en horario de clases. Quería consolarle, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo delante de sus compañeros.

-No seas negativo, colega.-Le contestó Nino, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para animarle.-Seguro que comprende que esto ha sido un malentendido.

-Oíd...-Captaba Alix la atención de todos en el aula.- La señorita está tardando mucho y ha tocado el timbre hace un buen rato, alguien debería ir a ver que está haciendo.

-Desde luego, porque aquí supongo que nadie se quiere quedar, ¿verdad?-Kim miraba a todo el mundo.

-Claro que no, capitan obvio.-Rió su amigo Max.

-¿Quién va?-Preguntó Juleka, desde el fondo de la clase, también observando el panorama.

Se quedaron pensativos un rato. Ninguno quería salir por miedo a que les vieran y pensaran que estaban tratando de escapar del castigo, así que pensaron durante mucho rato, hasta que repentinamente se oyó un fuerte estruendo fuera del instituto, lo que hizo que todos se levantasen bruscamente de sus pupitres para mirar por las ventanas...

Continuará...


	2. El inicio del horror

**[Me he dado cuenta de que este tipo de historias en un instuto con algo o alguien que va matando a los de una clase es algo típico, pero bueno, me estoy estrenando en esto del terror en fics y no hay buenas ideas que no estén explotadas, ya haré algo mejor, pero esto me pareció buena idea para empezar. ¡Disfrutad!]**

* * *

La preocupación ahondaba en el cuerpo de los adolescentes que trataban de mirar por las ventanas de su aula. Tras ese gran estruendo que se oyó, todo que quedó en silencio, aquello les puso los pelos de punta. Vieron tras los cristales que había una furgoneta blanca que había estallado y estaba en llamas. Muchos profesores y civiles estaban echados en el suelo, la explosión les había alcanzado y no se sabía si estaban heridos. Los bomberos y la policía acudieron rápido y se llevaron a todo el mundo, mientras algunos guardias se quedaban por allí, pero al ver todo en orden y a nadie más herido se marcharon. Pronto todo quedó vacío ahí abajo y atónitos se miraron los muchachos entre sí. Se habían dado cuenta que ni la señorita Bustier ni el director Damocles estaban allí cuando aquello ocurrió, así que era posible que estuvieran bien, aun dentro del instituto.

-Todo esto es muy raro...-Observaba Nino, con bastante apuro.-Deberíamos salir a buscar a alguien.

-Sí, venga, tú y yo buscaremos a la profesora.-Contestó Adrien decidido, y luego miró hacia sus compañeros, deteniéndose por alguna extraña razón en Marinette que estaba cerca.-Los demás deberíais quedaros aquí por si acaso.

-¡S-sí, claro!-Afirmó Marinette tartamudeando, sonrojándose cuando el rubio la miró, pero luego Alya la agarró de los hombros por detrás y se rió, conduciendo su mirada también a Adrien.

-Nos quedaremos aquí.-Habló la morena de las gafas, con una sonrisa cómplice, como si no estuviera preocupada.-Tened cuidado, no queremos que os castiguen.

-Tendremos cuidado, no os preocupeis.-Dijo Nino, despidiéndose de sus amigos con la mano y luego se marchó con Adrien del aula.

Los que se quedaron en la clase se sentaron esperando a ver qué ocurría mientras los otros dos chicos buscaban por el pasillo de las aulas a la profesora Bustier. Pudieron ver desde el piso de arriba cómo llovía fuertemente sobre la cancha, ya que esta no estaba cubierta por un techo por el centro, pero si por los laterales, que llevaban hacia otros lugares del centro, como la biblioteca. Por desgracia no fue lo único que vieron: divisaron la puerta principal y esta estaba cerrada. Esperaban con toda su alma que no les hubiesen encerrado creyendo que ya no habría nadie dentro, aunque se figuraban que el director y su profesora seguían por allí. De todas maneras el hecho de pensar en estar encerrados les producía ya de por sí una gran inquietud. Desde luego ese día no estaba siendo demasiado normal para ninguno, y la señorita Bustier no les castigaba así como así sin tener pruebas concretas. Muchas cosas de las que les estaban ocurriendo no les cuadraban; la explosión, el grifo roto, la puerta cerrada, la desaparición de los profesores y ese castigo injusto. Algo estaba pasando, y Nino y Adrien se dieron cuenta tras ver todas las aulas cerradas, cuando siempre se quedaban parcialmente abiertas.

No se oía nada más que la lluvia golpear contra el suelo, las ventanas y el techo que cubría los pasillos superiores. El ambiente era gris, oscuro, y espeluznante, y aquel sepulcral silencio no les inspiraba nada bueno.  
Trataron de abrir varias aulas sin éxito: la mayoría estaban cerradas con llave como se esperaban, y las dos únicas que se abrieron estaban vacías.  
Se acordaron de que quizá estaban en los vestuarios arreglando el grifo roto y caminaron hasta la planta baja apresuradamente para evitar mojarse e ir cuanto antes allí. Pasaron por el pasillo que conducía hacia esa zona, y cuando quedaron frente a la puerta del vestuario y del baño de chicas pudieron ver que había mucha agua en el suelo encharcándolo tal y como había dicho el director.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron, cuando de repente vieron algo que estaba mal, muy mal: El agua según avanzaban se volvía más rojiza. Ambos chicos se miraron con algo de inseguridad, mezclada con temor a que resultase lo que estaban pensando y tanto se temían.

-Joder... ¿Crees que esto es sangre?-Preguntaba Nino en voz baja a Adrien, con un tono asustadizo.

-No lo sé.-Respondió de la misma manera el rubio a su amigo.-Puede ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No sé yo si quiero ir a ver lo que es, Adrien... Deberíamos irnos pitando del instituto...

-Venga, no seas cagueta, seguro que a alguien se le habrá reventado un rotulador rojo o se habrán limpiado pintura roja o algo así.

Siguieron caminando por los vestuarios tras pasar por los taquilleros y luego llegaron a la zona de los baños en la que estaban los grifos y el que estaba roto junto a parte de los azulejos. De momento ninguno funcionaba, pero todo seguía inundado, y no solo de agua, pues el rojizo líquido que se había mezclado con ella se hacía cada vez más vivo y saturado. Adrien y Nino acabaron descubriendo la procedencia cuando se adentraron en el lavabo: se encontraron con el cadáver de la profesora Bustier sin cabeza, con el torso rajado de arriba abajo y algunos órganos colgando de este. Se podía observar cómo alguien la había apuñalado repetidas veces, ensañándose con su delgado cuerpo.

Los pobres muchachos, impactados por lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, empezaron a sentir una tremenda repulsión al ver esa macabra escena de asesinato. Adrien no lo pudo aguantar, y tembloroso se puso de rodillas en el suelo, empezando a vomitar al ver las tripas de su profesora desparramadas por el suelo. Nino gritó y se puso a llorar, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos e intentando taparse los ojos para no seguir viendo aquel horroroso escenario. Cuando el rubio se relajó, intentó no mirar, como el chico moreno, pero por casualidad miró hacia los espejos mientras se levantaba, aun con shock, y vio que había escrito con sangre: ''Encontrad los demás'', que no supo qué quería decir con eso, pero no traía buenas señales. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para que este se destapara la cara y le mirara de vuelta, y este con pavor lo hizo, mirando a el chico rubio, que le señaló la sangrienta frase.

-Nino... Hay un asesino en el instituto...-Le dijo Adrien, aun temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración entrecortada del propio miedo, temiendo que el causante de todo aquello fuera a por ellos, que estaban solos o bien a por sus amigos.-Tenemos que avisar a los demás antes de que nos pille a nosotros o a ellos.

-¿¡Q-que dices!? ¡Tenemos que avisar al director! Él tiene que estar por aquí aun... Nadie le ha visto marcharse ni en el accidente de antes... O si quiera presenciarlo...

-¿Y si es el director el que ha hecho esto? ¡Tenemos que avisar a la clase e irnos todos rápido! ¡Estamos en peligro!

Nino no contestó y ambos se fueron corriendo de allí sin volver a mirar hacia atrás para ver el cuerpo muerto de su maestra. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una de las puertas de los retretes se abría lentamente a la vez que ellos desaparecían por la salida del vestuario femenino.  
Tan deprisa como pudieron subieron de nuevo las escaleras hacia el piso de las clases, mojándose un poco por la lluvia, que no parecía amainar. Necesitaban apresurarse y llegar con sus compañeros. Al llegar nuevamente a su correspondiente aula, abrieron la puerta bruscamente, asustando a todos los que aun se encontraban dentro. Se levantaron de sus asientos mirándoles desconcertados, no sabían qué ocurría y Nino y Adrien trataban de recuperar su aliento tras correr de tal manera.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Preguntó Alya, yendo hacia ellos y mirándoles la ropa, ella pudo ver la sangre en los zapatos y pantalones de los dos chicos, y también en la camisa y rodillas de Adrien, que rato antes se había apoyado en el suelo mojado al vomitar.-¡¿Eso es sangre?!

Al oír a la morena gritar, todos corrieron hasta los muchachos, rodeándoles, sin poder creérselo.

-Hemos ido a los vestuarios de chicas...-Explicaba Adrien cuando se estabilizó.-pero al entrar en los lavabos para ver si estaba allí la profesora... Nos la encontramos muerta.

Dieron todos un jadeo de pavor, algunos tapándose la boca o abriendo los ojos de más, menos Ivan, que fue hasta el muchacho rubio y le miró muy endadado, ya que Mylène se había metido bajo una mesa, lloriqueando muerta de miedo. No soportaba ver a su novia asustada de esa manera y se lo haría pagar a quien la atemorizara.

-¡Eso no tiene gracia, idiota!-Exclamaba el grandullón.-Si es una broma más te vale que no sigas con ella.

-¡No es ninguna broma!-Gritó Nino, de los nervios.-Lo hemos visto los dos y Adrien ha vomitado y todo...

-Tampoco hacía falta entrar en detalles... Era simplemente asqueroso, de tan solo recordarlo me... Ugh...-Adrien fue corriendo a la papelera y volvió a vomitar en ella.

Marinette se sintió muy mal al verle así. Realmente ahí estaba pasando algo muy siniestro y era probable que se tratara de un akuma, mas ella no estaba nada segura. Normalmente un akumatizado no mataría de esa manera a alguien sin pedir los prodigios antes, de modo que estaban ante una amenaza más grave. Si seguía empeorando la cosa tendría que transformarse en Ladybug para proteger a los demás.

-Alguien ha matado a la señorita Bustier...-Comentaba Marinette, mientras observaba mosqueada cómo Chloé iba a abrazarse a Adrien para intentar consolarlo mientras vomitaba de los nervios y el asco.-Tendríamos que salir de aquí y llamar a la policía cuanto antes. Quizá el responsable siga dentro del instituto.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo...-Dijo Alya de nuevo, cogiendo su mochila y su móvil.-Coged vuestras cosas y vámonos, esto se está poniendo muy pero que muy feo.

Siguieron su consejo y todos recogieron sus mochilas y pertenencias, salieron del aula con bastante miedo. Sentían que algo podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. Les podía aparecer aquel psicópata por cualquier lado y hacerles algo similar a lo de su profesora, aquel suceso no se podía ni comparar a las chorradas que hacían los akumatizados de Hawk Moth, ahí directamente mataban a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio. Algunos mantenían la calma, otros como Mylène o Rose estaban empezando a llorar, tremendamente atemorizados por lo que pudiera pasar.  
Bajaron a la cancha rápidamente e intentaron ir hasta la puerta de la entrada yendo por debajo de la parte techada del edificio para no mojarse. Una vez allí, Kim intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por completo con llave y no se podía abrir. Luego lo intentó algo más desesperadamente, tirando bien de ella. Aquello tan solo empeoró los pensamientos de los presentes y se temieron lo peor. El sujeto que mató a Caline Bustier al parecer quería retener a los adolescentes, o bien retenerla a ella para que no escapara, sin embargo los capturó a ellos dentro del instituto, y no sabían si esa persona tendría algún plan para ellos o se habría ido ya.

-Mierda...-Se quejó el Kim, dando con el puño en la superficie de madera. Eso podía casi asegurarles un peligro mortal según la mitad de ellos, pero según la otra mitad, seguro que solo era un error y el asesino se habría marchado, o bien era una broma de alguien con muy mal gusto y un humor muy negro.

-Así empiezan las historias de miedo...-Masculló Juleka, sonriendo como si no pasara nada y moviendo las manos como si quisiera meter más miedo todavía.-Reteniendo a un grupo de personas en un lugar donde ocurren cosas raras... ¡Y muere gente!

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?!-Gritó nervioso Nino.-Irás de muy gótica, siniestra y lo que tú quieras, pero cuando veas un cadáver destripado te acojonarás también.

-Chicos, chicos.-Apaciguaba Marinette la situación.-Tranquilizáos, no tiene sentido pelear entre nosotros ahora. El director Damocles tiene que estar por aquí, nadie le ha visto salir ni estar entre los heridos en la explosión de antes.

-Tal vez sea él el asesino...-Contestó Adrien con cara de estar tremendamente revuelto por lo de antes. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de lo mal que se sentía, y entonces Nino se puso junto a él para tratar de tranquilizarle. El rubio mismo se daba vergüenza a sí mismo, porque él era el heroe de París y se revolvía al ver un cadáver, aunque era bastante normal, tenía quince años y nunca había visto un crimen de ese calibre.-Damocles nunca me ha dado buena espina...

-Tal vez nos esté gastando una broma como castigo por romper el grifo.-Suponía Alix, sin terminar de creerse la situación.

-¿Probamos a ver si está en su despacho?-Propuso Nathaniel, que era de los que estaban preocupados.-Si está podemos avisarle de lo que ha ocurrido y que nos abra la puerta antes de que ese supuesto asesino nos mate...

-O que nos diga si es una maldita broma.-Volvió a quejarse la pequeñaja de pelo color salmón.

Los compañeros de clase nuevamente se movieron hacia el piso de arriba para ir al despacho del director, que por una vez en todo el curso estaban deseando verle vivo, pues una bronca era infinitamente mejor que una muerte por un castigo injusto.  
Subiendo las escaleras hasta lo más alto del instituto, se dieron cuenta de que estas estaban ensangrentadas con pisadas que aparentemente bajaban, pero que iban siendo cada vez menos visibles hasta no verse en la parte de abajo de las escaleras. Se temían lo peor... O el director Damocles era el asesino, o él ya estaba muerto en el interior de su despacho. Cualquiera de las dos cosas perturbaba a los chicos, que estaban encogidos de pavor, manteniéndose en silencio, para poder oír cualquier cosa, o simplemente no les oyeran.

Continuará...


	3. El grupo se separa

Los más miedosos se quedaron en el medio, por miedo a ser atrapados, y los otros estaban esparcidos entre la parte de delante y la de atrás. Abrieron la puerta del despacho muy lentamente, con apuro por lo que pudieran encontrar, y al pasar al despacho vieron que el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, huellas, barro y café que se había derramado de una taza que había volcada sobre el escritorio. Incluso había algunos libros tirados en el suelo, pero no había ni rastro de ningún cadáver. El escritorio también estaba manchado con sangre y parte de café. Muchos de los jóvenes suspiraron con alivio al no encontrar al director muerto, sin embargo al alzar la vista, escrito en el gran ventanal de la sala, vieron con sangre escrita otra frase que decía: ''Encontrad la llave bajo el cadáver de Damocles''. Todos se sobresaltaron bastante ante la afirmación de que su director estaba muerto. Algunos pocos pensaban que él era el asesino, pero necesitaban pruebas, todo aquello era demasiado fuerte para unos chicos de instituto, ningún adulto les gastaría ese tipo de bromas ni ayudarían a llevarla a cabo, así que si usabas un poco la lógica te dabas cuenta de que nadie bromeaba.

-Estamos atrapados...-Dijo Sabrina, recalcando lo obvio, empezando a perder los nervios.-Y los profesores muertos... ¡¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?!

-Está muy claro.-Contestó Chloé de manera borde, pero a la vez por dentro tan asustada como los demás.-Tenemos que hacer lo que el palurdo del asesino dice y buscar esa llave bajo el director muerto.

-Sí... Por una vez Chloé tiene razón.-Admitió Adrien, que se había puesto bastante serio desde hacía un buen rato.-Quizá esa llave sea la de la puerta de la salida y seamos libres...

-He visto demasiadas películas de miedo y te puedo asegurar que ni de coña va a ser tan fácil...-Habló Juleka, también preocupada al extremo por la situación. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado pasando por algo así, quizá siendo asesina, pero no como víctima.-Esa llave fijo que viene con otra descripción o tendremos que probar a abrir puertas por el instituto hasta dar con la resultante, y seguro que todo esto evitando que el asesino nos encuentre...

Sus compañeros la miraron horrorizados, ¿eso significaba que estaban destinados a morir?

-Juleka, no nos metas tanto miedo.-Se quejó Alya, pero sabiendo que podía tener razón.

Mylène se había puesto a llorar abrazada a Ivan, que miraba enfadado a Juleka. Ella no tenía la culpa, solo estaba siendo realista con lo que sabía. La chica del pelo de colores ni siquiera podía hablar, estaba bastante más asustada que el resto claramente.

-Si lo hacemos bien no tenemos que morir...-Contestó Rose intentando dar esperanzas al grupo.-Seguro que salimos vivos.

-Sí, y para empezar deberíamos ir saliendo de aquí a buscar el cuerpo de Damocles o nos pillarán bien rápido.-Sugirió Marinette, volteándose hacia la puerta.-Además sería conveniente separarnos en dos grupos a partes iguales para tener más posibilidades de encontrarlo.

-Exacto, por fin algo inteligente.-Contestó Adrien dándole una palmadita en el hombro a la chica.-Pero, ¿cómo nos comunicamos entre los dos grupos?

-T-tenemos móviles... ¿V-verdad?-Preguntó tartamudeando la chica de pelo azul.-Pues si funcionan correctamente solo tendríamos que mensajearnos... E intentar llamar a la policía...

-Creo que llamar a la policía ahora no es buena idea, básicamente porque si llamamos lo sabrán y mientras abren las puertas podrían asesinarnos... Ahora hagamos los grupos.-Adrien pareció tranquilizarse un poco al hablar directamente con Marinette, y ella en cambio se quedó nerviosa, pero de emoción al haber sido elogiada por su amado.

-¡Yo en el grupo de mi Adriencito!-Chilló Chloé como una histérica, abrazándose al rubio, que quiso apartarse asqueado.

-Arg, por favor...-Masculló Marinette, también molesta y se apartó de los dos rubios, mirando a los demás.-¿Quién liderará un grupo y quien el otro?

-Yo lideraré el grupo A.-Dijo Kim, seguro de sí mismo.-Quien quiera que se venga conmigo.

-Y Marinette liderará el grupo B.-Comentó muy segura también, Alya.-Por algo es la delegada de clase.

-Bueno...-Dudaba su amiga, mirando al suelo, insegura.-No estoy muy segura de mi misma en esta situación puedo hacer las cosas bien...

-Lo harás bien.-Animó Nino, yendo a su lado.-Yo me quedo en tu grupo.

Acabaron haciendo los dos grupos y en el de Kim se metieron Max, Nathaniel, Myléne, Ivan, Rose y Juleka, y en el de Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloé, Sabrina y Alix. Y una vez todo estuvo decidido, se dispusieron a salir por la puerta.

Decidieron que el grupo A bajara primero y fuera a buscar a los vestuarios de los chicos, ya que en el de las chicas estaba el cadáver de Bustier, y probablemente el asesino fuera organizado y quisiera meter el cuerpo de Damocles en el otro.

El grupo B se quedó esperando en el despacho del director, buscando más pistas o algo así.  
Nino, Alya, Sabrina y Alix se quedaron en la puerta vigilando que nada raro pasara. Adrien inspeccionaba las sillas que había frente al escritorio y Marinette se puso a buscar en los cajones del escritorio y por el suelo, entre la sangre, cosa que a Chloé, quien no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, le repugnaba.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué eres tan asquerosa?-Preguntó la rubia hacia la peliazul de manera borde, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy buscando pistas en vez de quedarme parada como tú.-Respondió de la misma manera la chica de las coletas hacia su compañera de clase mientras se levantaba del suelo después de haber estado de cuclillas en este para no manchar su ropa.-No hago esto por gusto, ¿sabes?

-Es verdad, Chloé, ponte a buscar tú también.-Exigió Alix, con un tono claro de enfado, mientras ella por su parte vigilaba la entrada desde un lateral con Alya y Nino aun.

-Meh, Sabrina, hazlo tú por mi.-Pidió la hija del alcalde, intentando que su ''amiga'' buscara por ella.-No me apetece mancharme las manos de sangre.

-Claro, ¡yo lo haré!-Obedeció la pelirroja de las gafas y se puso a buscar algo sospechoso por el suelo. Encontró unos libros tirados en el fondo de la sala, y decidió buscar la estantería de la que se habían caido o los habían tirado.

Los demás suspiraron con resignación y continuaron buscando mientras la rubia les miraba por encima del hombro.

-Eres una vaga.-Se quejó Adrien, levantando uno de los cojines de las sillas, pero bajo este no había nada.-En esta situación no puedes pedirle cosas a Sabrina, ¿no entiendes que nuestra vida está en riesgo?

-Me da exactamente igual.-Contestó Chloé, sin mirarle siquiera.-Si voy a morir no quiero que sea teniendo que hacer trabajos sucios.

-Esta tía es imbécil...-Concluyó Nino, mirando hacia Alya, que asentía mientras aun miraba fuera del despacho. Pudo ver por un segundo que entre la lluvia que caía sobre la cancha se vio una silueta negra correr en dirección a la biblioteca.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó de repente la morena de las gafas.-¡Acabo de ver a alguien atravesar el patio! Y no era de nuestra clase, era alguien más alto...

-Démonos prisa entonces...-Sugirió Adrien, dejando las cosas en su sitito.-Los demás pueden estar en...

-¡AAAH!-Chilló de repente Sabrina, que al levantar su cabeza en dirección a las baldas de la gran estantería y pudo dar con la cabeza de la profesora Bustier en lo alto, chorreando sangre aun de su cuello cortado. La pelirroja lo señaló, pero por el miedo, no lo soportó y salió corriendo del despacho, apartando bruscamente a sus compañeros. Pero cuando fue a bajar las escaleras corriendo, se resbaló con un charco de sangre y se precipitó hacia abajo. Los que estaban en la puerta, intentaron agarrarla de manera inútil, porque acabó cayendo por los escalones, dándose repetidas veces en la cabeza con los bordes de estos, haciendo que muriera en el acto, antes de llegar abajo.

El cuerpo de Sabrina quedó inerte en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras mientras sangraba de una brecha que se hizo en el cráneo. Horrorizados, todos salieron del despacho y miraron lo que acababa de pasar. Nadie se podía creer que la primera muerte fuera un accidente, para Chloé fue terriblemente estúpido.

-¡Oh, no! Sabrina se merecía una muerte menos estúpida.-Mascullaba Chloé, como si no le importara.

-¡CHLÓE!-Gritó Nino, desesperándose.-¡Acaba de morir tu mejor amiga! ¿No te afecta ni aunque sea un poco?

-Claro que me afecta...-Suspiró Chloé, aun sin indicios de que le importase.-Pero seamos realistas, eso no ha sido muy favorable para la hija de un poli.

-¡Esperemos a ver cómo mueres tú, desgraciada!-Gritó de repente Alix, acercándose a la rubia, con una mirada aterradora, aunque a punto de llorar por lo que acababa de ver.

-A lo mejor no está muerta...-Intentó Marinette ser más positiva.-Vamos a ver cómo está...

Bajaron con cautela todos, intentando no caer también o resbalarse, y cuando llegaron abajo del todo observaron bien el cuerpo de Sabrina. Alya le cogió la muñeca e intentó buscarle el pulso, pero no lo encontraba. Luego lo intentó también en el pecho y en el cuello, sin éxito también. Definitivamente ella había muerto.  
Nino le cerró los ojos, ya que los tenía abiertos de una manera que daba bastante mal rollo, y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a algún sitio donde los demás no la vieran y se impactaran demasiado. La llevaron a su aula de siempre y la dejaron tumbada en el fondo de la clase, por si alguien volvía a entrar para algo, que no la vieran directamente.

Se quedaron un rato junto a ella, llorando un poco y sintiéndose fatal, por dejar que eso sucediera. Alya se abrazó a Nino, y Chloé fue a abrazar a Adrien, pero este, que vio que Marinette estaba mucho más triste que ella, se le acercó y la abrazó. La muchacha ni siquiera se puso nerviosa esta vez, se sentía muy mal por la pérdida de una compañera y ya las tonterías amorosas eran lo de menos. Se abrazó también a Adrien y se apoyó en su hombro, intentando no llorar. Alix miró a Chloé y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, en realidad le hacía mucha gracia que viera a su chico pasar de ella, pero obviamente también estaba abrumada porque alguien muriera ante sus ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se relajaron y optaron por continuar, despidiéndose por última vez de la pobre Sabrina.  
Quedaron la puerta cerrada y se pusieron en marcha otra vez. En esta ocasión quisieron ir a la enfermería, tal vez por allí hubiera algo por si resultaban heridos. Por suerte aun tenían sus mochilas y sus cosas y pudieron hacerse con algunos utensilios que les harían mucha falta más tarde.

Mientras el grupo B se recuperaba de aquella catástrofe y cogía algunos recursos, el grupo A estaba en los vestuarios de chicos. Allí no había ni rastro de sangre ni nada, solo habían visto el reguero de agua mezclada con sangre que salía del de las chicas. Tuvieron la idea de ir allí solo para comprobar si había algo más, aunque algunos no estaban de acuerdo en entrar y ver algo desagradable, sin embargo Kim pidió a los que les diera asco o pavor ver eso que se quedaran fuera del vestuario esperando y de paso vigilando que nadie desconocido entrase.

Entraron Kim, Max, Juleka y Nathaniel al vestuario femenino y después a su baño correspondiente. Allí pudieron ver el cuerpo de la profesora tal y como les dijeron Adrien y Nino. También vieron el mensaje con sangre de los espejos y el vómito de Adrien, que para ninguno fue demasiado relevante, pero sí para Max.

-¿Creéis que el vómito de Adrien lo querría alguna fan loca si lo vendo por Ebay?-Preguntó el chico de las gafas.

-¿Pero qué dices?-Preguntó Nathaniel, suspirando ante tal chorrada.-Vamos a centrarnos en lo esencial antes de acabar como la profesora...

-''¿Encontrad los demás?''-Preguntaba Juleka, leyendo el mensaje escrito con sangre.-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Quizá que encontremos los otros cadáveres,-Pensaba Kim en voz alta.-pero, solo falta el de Damocles... O al menos eso espero...

-Uf... Como haya más cadáveres de más profesores u otros alumnos me va a dar algo...-Max expresaba su preocupación mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo y empezaba a mensajear en el grupo de clase.

 **Max:**

 _''No hemos encontrado nada todavía, hemos ido al vestuario de las chicas a ver si encontrábamos alguna pista.''_

 **Marinette:**

 _''Nosotros hemos sufrido un accidente y hemos parado en la enfermería...''  
_

 **Max:**

 _''¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Estáis todos bien?!  
_

 **Alix:  
**

 _''Sabrina está muerta...''_

 _''Ha caido por las escaleras y se ha dado en la cabeza, no hemos podido hacer nada''_

Todo el grupo A se quedó impactado, pensaron exactamente lo mismo que sus amigos del B; que no se esperaban que alguien muriera primero accidentalmente.

-Mierda... Esto se está poniendo bastante macabro...-Dijo Juleka, llevándose la mano a la cabeza sin poder creérselo.-Es fuerte incluso para mi...

-Tranquila, saldremos de esta, tendremos posibilidades...-Trató de animarla Max, que volvió a hablar por WhatsApp a los demás para avisarles.

 **Max:**

 _''Bueno, relajáos, el asesino aun no ha aparecido.''_

''¿Nos reunimos después en la biblioteca?''

 **Alya:**

 _''No, ahí no, que hemos visto una silueta extraña ir en esa dirección...''  
_

 _''Y no es buena idea seguir una sombra sospechosa''_

 **Adrien:  
**

 _''Habéis encontrado algo más?''  
_

 **Kim:**

 _''No a parte de tu bello vómito que Max quiere vender por Ebay :'DDD''  
_

 **Chloé:**

 _''Osea k asco xabales''  
_

 _''D':''_

 **Marinette:**

 _''¿Queréis dejaros de chorradas y poneros a hacer algo?''  
_

 _''Os recuerdo que nos persigue un asesino -.-U''_

 **Sabrina:**

 _''Exacto...''_

 _''Nadie querria acabar MUERTO''_

Continuará!


	4. Las primeras víctimas

Se quedaron todos impactados tras ver a Sabrina hablando por el chat. Algunos de los del grupo A se pensaron que los del B les estaban gastando una pesada broma y se enfadaron bastante.

 **Ivan:**

 _''No hace gracia, tíos...''  
_

 _''Usar el móvil de alguien fallecido para esto es una falta de respeto...''_

 _''Si es que Sabrina ha muerto de verdad''_

 **Chloé:**

 _''K nosotroos no emos sido! :((''  
_

 _''Joder''_

 _''Ninguno hems cojido el movil de saabrina''_

 _''Y menuda hostia k sa pegao cn las escalerass''_

 _''Sta muerta remuerta :'(((''_

 **Alya:  
**

 _''Chloé, te estoy cogiendo más asco del que te tenía antes si es que eso es posible...''_

 **Chloé:**

 _''HABLAME A LA CARA, K STAMOS EN LA MSMA SALA, SO FRIKI''  
_

En el grupo B todos estaban pendientes de los mensajes del grupo de Whatsapp mientras descansaban en la enfermería, pero quien fuera que estaba haciendo aquello sabía su paradero y tendrían que moverse.  
Una de las veces, Chloé miró a Alya enfadada por atacarla en el chat en vez de en persona y entonces se pusieron a pelear hablándose a la cara mientras los demás miraban al móvil, menos Alix, que se quedó vigilando en la puerta con Nino como antes, solo que el chico de las gafas sí miraba su teléfono.  
Entonces, cuando él vio un nuevo mensaje de ''Sabrina'' las avisó con miedo para que miraran el grupo. Ellas pararon de gritarse y volvieron a mirar, aterrorizadas.

 **Sabrina:**

 _''¡DEJÁOS DE TONTERÍAS!''  
_

 _''¿No sabéis en la situación en la que estáis?''_

 **Nino:  
**

 _''Mal asunto...''_

 **Sabrina:**

 _''No soy Sabrina''  
_

 _''Mi nombre aquí no tiene importancia, pero le he cogido el movil para avisaros de que os estoy siguiendo los pasos''_

 _''Si no encontráis la llave de la entrada antes de que os pille, todos moriréis''_

 _''Y no, no es la que está bajo uno de los cachos de Damocles...''_

 _''Esa solo sirve para otra sala... ¡Esto es el principio! JAJAJAJA''_

 **Juleka:  
**

 _''Oye, en serio, que si le habéis cogido el móvil a Sabrina esto no tiene ni puñetera gracia.''  
_

De pronto, ''Sabrina'' mandó una foto y se pudo comprobar en ella que su móvil lo tenía una mujer con una mascarilla blanca con manchas de sangre, de pelo largo ondulado y marrón despeinado, rodeando con el brazo el cadáver de la verdadera Sabrina, como si fuera un selfie entre amigas, pero de lo más perturbador.  
Los que estaban mirando el móvil, aterrorizados se miraban entre sí, y los que no estaban atentos, como Myléne y Rose se mantenían ''normales'' dentro de lo que cabía, porque aun no se habían enterado y nadie iba a decirles nada para no preocuparlas más todavía.

Alya expulsó rápidamente al número de Sabrina del grupo para que la asesina aquella no les leyera los mensajes, pero si decía que les estaba siguiendo era algo inútil.

-Vámonos de aquí... Tenemos que darnos prisa...-Dijo Kim preocupado, y todos salieron corriendo de los baños. Tenían pensado ir a la biblioteca, ya que la asesina se había movido a su aula.

Luego pensaron en ir mejor a la sala de mantenimiento, allí podrían esconderse sin problemas, pues estaba oculta y puede que esa mujer loca no conociera el instituto tanto como para saber dónde estaba ese sitio. Mientras estuvieran a salvo podrían llamar a la policía para que alguien intentara ir a rescatarlos, dijera lo que dijera Adrien, siempre era mejor llamarles desde un sitio seguro y esperar a que vinieran a hacer lo que la asesina dijera y acabar muriendo en vano.  
El grupo A atravesó la cancha de nuevo intentando no mojarse, y antes de entrar de nuevo al instituto, se pudo oír una voz femenina muy rasposa hablando por megafonía:

-Soy bastante más rápida e inteligente que vosotros.-Decía medio riendo tétricamente.-Si alguien intenta avisar a las autoridades, que sepáis que nadie os va a creer. Tengo el teléfono de esta chica y por lo que sé su papi es agente de policía. Me he hecho pasar por ella y le he escrito un mensaje diciendo que no hiciera caso a ninguna de vuestras llamadas o mensajes porque tratábais de gastarles una broma ya que estáis castigados y os aburríais. De modo que ningún poli ni bombero os sacará de aquí, o al menos con vida.

Por alguna razón aquella extraña mujer conocía bien algunos detalles de los alumnos, y sabía muy bien lo del castigo que les habían puesto, incluso pensaron que ella fue la que rompió el grifo para poder pillarles así. Eso les dificultó muchísimo las cosas, ahora si que no tenían escapatoria. Su única salida sería buscar por todo el instituto la llave que abriría la puerta de la entrada, pero no se les haría una tarea sencilla.

El grupo B corría peligro en la enfermería, ya que la mujer esa había leído el grupo, y por consiguiente sabría dónde se encontraba cada grupo. Ellos tuvieron la idea de moverse directamente hasta el despacho del director de nuevo una vez la asesina se marchara de allí, pues sabían que se encontraba ahí debido a que estaba usando la megafonía, y tendría intención de perseguir a los demás rápidamente, así que el grupo B esperó un poco y después volvió corriendo hasta el despacho del director. Por el camino vieron más huellas de sangre a parte de las suyas que habían dejado anteriormente, ella habría salido ya, pues estas se metían en un aula distinta más adelante. Fue algo temerario para ellos hacer esa jugada ademas de ir corriendo y dando pisadas fuertes, aunque por la lluvia se camuflaba bien el ruido que hicieran. Lograron meterse en el despacho del director, por suerte allí no se encontraba la loca mujer que les quería matar. Adrien atrancó la puerta con una de las sillas para que no pudiera entrar por si volvía. Eso fue un acto muy estúpido, pues iba a volver para hablar anunciar más cosas por la megafonía, y al no ser capaz de entrar se daría cuenta de que ahí había alguien e intentaría romper la puerta, no dándoles ninguna escapatoria, solo por las ventanas, y también sería peligroso.

Pensaron en que era buena idea ocultarse ahí porque la asesina acababa de salir a buscarles para empezar a matar, y lo más probable sería que se topase con el indefenso grupo A, que aun estaba entrando apurado en los pasillos del área de mantenimiento.

Kim y los demás caminaban deprisa, pero no corrían, porque por ahí había mucho silencio y cualquier mínimo ruido les podía alertar de alguien que les estuviera siguiendo. Ni siquiera hablaban ya entre ellos, estaban asustados y temían por sus vidas. Sus corazones latían nerviosamente y sus respiraciones eran rápidas y cortas, pues el terror que había en sus cuerpos era indescriptible para ellos.

-Estaremos a salvo cuando lleguemos, chicos...-Susurraba Kim, tratando de tranquilizar a su grupo. Él iba el primero por el pasillo, junto a su gran amigo Max, que iba justo a su lado.

-¿Y si nos está esperando ahí dentro...?-Preguntaba Rose, temblorosa, que estaba justo detrás de ellos con Juleka.

-Es prácticamente imposible.-Respondió Max, poniéndose técnico.-Ella acaba de hablar por megafonía, y eso está en el despacho del director. A menos que sea Flash es imposible que haya llegado hasta la zona de mantenimiento.

-Igualmente esa tía es bastante rápida.-Habló nuevamente Kim.-Pero es imposible que me alcance a mi, ¡yo soy el más rápido!

-Sí, y lo que tú quieras,-Protestaba Nathaniel, que iba el último.-pero como te alcance con una motosierra no te va a servir de nada.

Myléne dio un chillido y se apretó a Ivan, totalmente asustada por lo que dijo su compañero pelirrojo. Le daba bastante pavor saber que aquella loca podría estar persiguiéndoles con una motosierra.

-Quizá una motosierra no, pero puede llevar un cuchillo.-Contestó Juleka, pensativa.-Es demasiado de Hollywood una puñetera motosierra.

-Pero... ¿entonces cómo ha descuartizado a Damocles?-Preguntó Max, extrañado.-Por mensaje antes ha dicho que la llave estaba debajo de uno de los cachos del director, así que suena a que le ha descuartizado, y eso con un cuchillo normal no se puede, al menos no tan rápido como parece haberlo hecho...

-Es posible que haya usado la radial que hay en el aula de tecnología,-Comentaba Juleka de nuevo.-pero eso no lo puede mover de allí, así que dudo que la use para matarnos.

-¡Dejad de hablar de eso!-Vociferó de pronto Ivan, viendo como su chica estaba aterrorizada, llorando bastante.-¡Estáis poniendo muy nerviosa a Myléne!

-Habla más bajo, imbécil.-Se quejó Nathaniel, mirando al grandullón.-Además todos estamos asustados y nerviosos, por si no lo sabías, corremos el mismo peligro.

-Calláos un poco.-Pidió Kim, intentando que hubiera paz.-Estamos muy cerca del area de mantenimiento y ahí hay buenos escondites.

Nathaniel se enfadó un poco con el comportamiento de Ivan, le molestó que no dejase evaluar la situación solo porque a Myléne le daba mucho más miedo que a los demás. El pelirrojo se alejó del grupo, dejando que ellos fueran un poco más adelantados, lo que fue un grave error.  
Cuando todo quedó en silencio, al chico le pareció oír algo detrás suyo, pero se giró y no vio nada más que oscuridad, ya que en el pasillo no había absolutamente nada de iluminación, y la de la calle había sido ya tapada por la puerta. Volvió a mirar hacia delante, Max había encendido la linterna de su teléfono y ahí si se podía ver. Unos pasos más adelante, justo cuando iban a entrar a una gran habitación con calderas y tuberías. Nathaniel sintió como alguien respiraba detrás suyó, y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar de ninguna manera cuando le rodearon con un brazo y con el otro le rajaron toda la garganta profundamente con lo que parecía ser un cortador de cartón en toda la yugular. Nathaniel hizo unos quejidos ahogados, puso los ojos en blanco y su boca y garganta sangraron instantáneamente mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

El grupo A se dio cuenta al mirar hacia atrás y enfocar con la linterna a la escena del crimen. Chillaron horrorizados al presenciarlo, uno de sus amigos había sido degollado, y la asesina estaba ahí de rodillas junto al sangrante cadáver, con el cutter en la mano cubierto de sangre. Ella les miraba fijamente, posiblemente con una sonrisa macabra, que nadie veía porque tenía una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca.

-¡Os pillé!-Gritó ella, levantándose y empezando a correr hacia ellos. Por consiguiente, los chicos huyeron rápidamente hacia dentro de la sala de calderas, ocultándose donde buenamente podían, llorando, temblando, y con el corazón a cien por la sensación de horror.

Quedaron en silencio todos, intentando que sus agitadas respiraciones o llantos no delataran sus paraderos, pero aquella mujer era adulta, no era tan tonta como ellos pensaban en un principio. Solo se oían los pasos de su asesina retumbar en un tenebroso eco por la sala de calderas, que aun se mantenía en silencio, exceptuando alguno crujidos y chirridos que hacían algunas máquinas y algunos tubos. Se quedó también a oscuras, pero ella fue hasta el interruptor más cercano y encendió la tenue luz azul.

-Venga ya, sé que estáis aquí escondidos, a algunos os veo los pies y el pelo.-Decía la mujer, caminando alrededor de la sala. Vio el pelo de colores de Myléne y pudo oír sus sollozos desde detrás de una gran caldera tras la que se escondía con Ivan.-Aquí tenemos a una niñita llorona que será la próximá en morir.

Fue a agarrar del pelo a Myléne, mientras esta intentaba apartarse, aun encogida de terror. Ivan la abrazaba e intentaba apartarla como podía, pero él también tenía miedo de atacarla por si le hacía algo a él.  
Kim salió rápidamente de su escondite con un tubo de hierro que había encontrado en el suelo y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la asesina, que dio un grito de dolor y rápidamente se volteó hacia el chico e intentó quitarle el tubo con el que la había golpeado.

-¡Salid de aquí!-Gritaba Kim mientras forcejeaba con ella, que gruñía mientras se encaraba al adolescente.-¡Escapad vosotros, yo la entretendré!

Los adolescentes salieron de sus escondites, sintiéndose muy mal por dejar a Kim atrás, pero él les dijo que huyeran, de modo que le hicieron caso, saliendo de la sala de calderas de nuevo corriendo y pasando junto al cuerpo muerto de Nathaniel, que aun se desangraba en el suelo. Ivan cogió a Myléne en brazos e intentó que no mirase al suelo, donde estaba su compañero fallecido.  
Pudieron salir y salvarse dentro de la enfermería, donde pensaban encontrar a los del grupo B para pedir ayuda, pero ya no estaban allí. Ya que habían entrado en ese lugar también aprovecharon para coger provisiones por si les herían: alcohol, gasas, vendas y demás cosas que les harían falta si les hacían daño.

Kim continuaba en la sala de mantenimiento intentando recuperar su arma provisional de la rabiosa mirada de la asesina, pero ella parecía tener mucha fuerza para ser tan delgada como era.

-¡Maldita seas!-Gritaba el chico, con ira, miedo, y lágrimas en sus ojos.-¡¿Por qué nos haces todo esto?!

-¡Por venganza!-Chilló la mujer con rabia, dándole una patada al adolescente, haciendo que se apartara y soltara finalmente el tubo metálico. Ella le devolvió el golpe y Kim quedó aturdido de rodillas en el suelo, y la morena aprovechó para ponerse tras él y ponerle el tubo en el cuello, a lo largo mientras lo apretaba contra este con fuerza. Esto provocó que el chico empezara a ahogarse, y la mujer no apartaba aquello de su garganta, no pararía hasta que muriera.

* * *

El grupo B aun se encontraba en el despacho, pensando en lo que hacer. Estaban atrapados y sin una estrategia, pero al menos estarían a salvo.  
Se sentían culpables por dejar a sus amigos a merced de la asesina, sin embargo no tenían otra alternativa. Pensaron en mensajearles otra vez, pero ya no funcionaban ni los datos ni las llamadas, en resumen: habían quedado incomunicados entre ellos y en el exterior.  
Chloé se sentó en el sillón del director, ya que no estaba ni manchado con sangre ni con nada y ella se encontraba cansada.

-Debería llamar a mi papi,-Decía la rubia sacando el móvil de su pantalón.-él nos creerá y nos sacará de aquí cuanto antes.

-Es imposible llamar, lo he intentado antes.-Contestó Nino, mirando su móvil.-No hay señal, creo que la lluvia habrá movido la antena del instituto.

-Y ya no podemos mensajearnos entre nosotros...-Añadió Alya, suspirando.- El Wifi del instituto tampoco funciona y ya no podemos hacer nada...

Marinette estaba callada junto a Alix, recostadas en la pared, ambas bastante preocupadas, pero la chica de las coletas se sentía culpable. Ella podía salvar a sus compañeros de clase con sus superpoderes, y no sabía qué hacer. Confiaba en que Chat Noir llegara en su lugar y pudiera hacer algo, porque ella no podía arriesgarse a transformarse delante de nadie, aunque fuera en esa situación, o al menos tendría que esperar a poder separarse de los demás.  
Adrien pensaba un tanto de lo mismo, también se sentía culpable por no poder transformarse y pensaba que Ladybug llegaría de un momento a otro. Se imaginó lo peor; que ella estuviese entre sus compañeros y estuviera en la misma situación, sin poderse transformar. El rubio suspiró y se apoyó en otra pared, pero de cara a esta, pegando su frente a ella y mirando a sus pies tristemente. Nino le vio abrumado, todos lo estaban, pero él al principio intentaba tomar medidas para salir de esa absurda cacería. El joven de las gafas fue hasta su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tío, saldremos de esta, de verdad...-Animó Nino a Adrien como podía.-Tal vez Ladybug y Chat Noir se den cuenta de que estamos aquí y entren por la apertura de la cancha, ¡tenemos que tener fé!

Adrien se giró bruscamente hacia su amigo y le miró molesto, algo que hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta de que él no estaba demasiado bien, o al menos entero mentalmente como antes.

-¡¿Qué fé?!-Le gritó de repente.-¡No tienen manera de saberlo! ¡Estamos encerrados!

-Otras veces si tienen maneras de saberlo...-Irrumpió Alya, tambien intentando calmar a Adrien.-Como cuando Horrificator nos encerró, incluso tapando la apertura de la cancha con su pringue asqueroso, y ellos llegaron antes... Lo que me da que pensar que quizá estaban entre... Oh...

Alya se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, dos de sus compañeros eran los superheroes más aclamados de París y no podían transformarse sin irse del grupo.

-¡Alya!-Exclamó de repente Marinette, ella quería ocultarse, de modo que intentó taparlo como fuera.-¡Ellos se dan cuenta de las akumatizaciones! ¡Esto no lo es! ¡Además no es momento de sospechar sobre sus identidades estando en peligro de muerte!

-La pava tiene razón.-Dijo Chloé, limándose las uñas un tanto desesperada en un intento de tranquilizarse. No tener teléfono la hacía mas sensata.-Es mejor dejar de pensar en esos dos ahora, es obvio que no tienen manera de saber que estamos aquí o transformarse si es que están en uno de los dos grupos.

-A veces me da miedo lo lista que te vuelves de repente.-Masculló Alix, observando que a Chloé a veces le daba por pensar.-El caso es que tenemos que apañárnoslas nosotros solos por ahora.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-Preguntó impaciente Adrien.-¿Salimos de aquí para reunirnos con los demás?

-Les escribiré, o al menos lo intentaré,-Contestó Alya, cogiendo su movil de su mochila.-pero la lider del grupo es Marinette, pregúntale a ella.

El chico rubio y los demás miraron a Marinette, quien estaba pensando ya en una solución para escabullirse y convertirse en Ladybug.

-¿Qué propones, Marinette?-Cuestionó nuevamente Adrien, acercándose preocupado a ella.

Ella al espabilar le miró confusa, no se le ocurría nada más salvo salir de ahí para buscar otro sitio y así aprovechar para desviarse.

-Podemos salir a buscar a los del grupo A como ha dicho Alya,-Contestó finalmente.-quizá ellos sepan dónde se encuentra la asesina y podamos sortearla de alguna manera mientras buscamos la llave esa. Debemos encontrarla antes de que nos encuentre. Además si somos más juntos quizá podamos con ella.

-Buena idea. Esperemos que no lleve un arma demasiado mortífera...-Dijo Nino asintiendo.

Todos cogieron sus pertenencias otra vez y se prepararon para salir de ahí a buscar al grupo A.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Una identidad descubierta

Había salido el grupo A corriendo despavorido hacia la cancha otra vez y subieron las escaleras del piso de las aulas para buscar a los demás o resguardarse en alguna clase. Nadie se podía creer aun que Nathaniel hubiese muerto a manos de esa psicópata, y Kim iba por el mismo camino, pero por suerte nadie le vería morir y por lo menos le había entretenido para que ellos escaparan.

El grupo B mientras salía del despacho pudo divisar a los del grupo A por el pasillo y corrieron hacia ellos muy asustados cuando vieron que faltaban Kim y Nathaniel.

Una vez se juntaron ambos grupos, todos se miraron entre si, los del A jadeando tras haber corrido como locos. Estaban llorando algunos o impactados, y rápidamente los del B supieron que algo ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Gritó Marinette, yendo a coger las manos de Juleka, que era la que más cerca estaba.

-¡Ha aparecido esa tía!-Exclamaba Juleka de vuelta, claramente asustada.-Ha matado a Nathaniel y nos ha perseguido...

Horrorizados, el grupo B miraba a sus compañeros, poniéndose las manos en la cara o en la boca o simplemente mirando al suelo sin saber qué decir, estaban consternados por lo que les contaban.

-¿Y Kim...?-Preguntó Nino, también afectado.

-Se ha encarado a la asesina y la ha retenido para que escapáramos...-Dijo apenado Max, que sabía que había perdido a su mejor amigo.-Ya no creo que haya posibilidades de que esté vivo.

-Esto es un infierno...-Susurró Alix, apoyándose en una pared.

-Pero no deberíamos quedarnos quietos.-Aconsejaba Adrien.-Si no queremos que muera nadie más tenemos que actuar rápido y ser más listos que ella.

-Ya, es fácil decirlo, pero estamos huyendo de una adulta armada.-Contestó Ivan, mientras tenía cogida en brazos a la temblorosa Mylène, que lloraba aun, muerta del miedo.

-Tú lo has dicho, solo una,-Habló Alya con un tono esperanzador.-y por lo que hemos visto está desquiciada, si nos mantenemos unidos creo que podremos con ella.

-Es verdad, vámonos a algún sitio más seguro, a ver si nos podemos pensar alguna estrategia.-Respondía Rose, también tratando de mantenerse positiva, dentro de lo mal que lo pasaban todos.

Entonces, ahora la clase entera reunida decidió meterse en la clase de al lado, que estaba abierta, y allí se encerraron nuevamente para trazar otro plan, sin embargo no tardaron en ver algo que les resultó muy desagradable: El torso desmembrado de Damocles, y este estaba abierto a la mitad tal y cómo estaba el de la profesora Bustier. Adrien volvió a revolverse y decidió no mirar más hacia allí, cosa que también hicieron unos cuantos más.

-A ver... Alguien tiene que moverlo para ver si la llave está por ahí.-Sugirió Max, mirando a los demás.

-Parece un tanto... desagradable.-Comentó Marinette, que era de las pocas que se atrevió a mirar.-Pero yo buscaré esa llave.

-¡Esa es nuestra líder!-Exclamó Alya, agradecida.-Eres muy valiente, Marinette.

-No es que sea valiente, es que sé que nadie se va a atrever a hacerlo y hay que darse prisa...

Ella, con algo de asco se aproximó al torso del director, que estaba junto a una pared, y lo levantó un poco, esperando encontrar algo, pero solo había sangre. Los demás miraban desde el otro lado de la sala, sin querer acercarse demasiado. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ellos, Tikki salió ligeramente de su bolso, con cuidado de que nadie la viera y miró a Marinette.

-Intenta separarte del grupo y transformarte.-Aconsejó la kwami, preocupada.-Tienes que salvar a los demás como sea, pero sin que te descubran.

-Ya lo sé Tikki.-Susurró la chica de las coletas, dando un suspiro.-Estoy en una situación muy crítica, y si Chat Noir está entre nosotros también estará perdiendo la paciencia.

-Te han asignado la líder, puedes proponer algo que sirva de excusa para irte, y solo si no te queda más opción tendrás que transformarte ante alguien.

Marinette asintió y Tikki se volvió a esconder. Los demás miraban atentros a ver si ella encontraba algo, pero no veía nada de nada.

-¿Encuentras algo?-Preguntó Alix, intentando acercarse sin mirar demasiado.

-No, no hay nada aquí... Habrá que seguir buscando otras partes de su cuerpo...-Marinette se levantó y se limpió las manos con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso, le había dado muchísima repulsión, pero tenía que hacer algo por sus amigos.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a los demás mirar en su dirección sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pero entonces vio a Chloé abrazada al brazo de Adrien, fingiendo estar muy asustada para que él la protegiera como Ivan estaba haciendo con Mylène, sin embargo el rubio tenía cara de desagrado profundo y pasaba de ella, y eso la chica de las coletas azules lo notó y quiso reírse de la rubia. Aunque gracias a ella se le ocurrió algo genial: ir en parejas esta vez y así sortear más fácilmente a la asesina, ella misma se iría en un grupo de tres y así desaparecería en cuanto sus acompañantes se despistasen.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea, chicos.-Comunicaba Marinette frente a todos.-Vamos a hacer parejas o grupos de tres para despistar mejor a esa mujer, además tenemos más posibilidades de encontrar la llave esa y nos podremos vigilar mejor entre nosotros para que no nos pase nada.

-Eso parece buena idea.-Comentó Nino, y entonces todos se pusieron a escoger parejas o grupos.

Chloé gritó que quería emparejarse con Adrien pero este le tapó la boca con la mano porque podían oírla y le miró mal. No tuvo más remedio que juntarse con ella y Nino, aunque después se tendría que ir. Alya se puso con Marinette y Alix, Juleka con Rose e Ivan y Mylène juntos. Ya no quedaba nadie más, de modo que salieron primero los dos grupos que estaban en pareja y finalmente los que estaban en un grupo de tres, salieron, aunque Marinette se escondió bajo una mesa para pensar si se transformaría o no, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Adrien se quedó en el aula el último y no fue con su grupo.  
La joven de las coletas se dio cuenta y salió de repente, mirándole.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Le preguntó, preocupada y en parte nerviosa por quedarse a solas con Adrien. Si estaba delante no se podía transformar, aunque si no quedaba más remedio lo haría. Él, al oírla y verla se extrañó bastante.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo...-Respondió el rubio, mirándola confuso.-Esto es muy peligroso... ¿Por qué te alejas del grupo?

-Se me... había caído una cosa... Ahora voy...

Ninguno de los dos tenía otra opción, debían irse juntos sin transformarse, pues el otro estaba delante y aun no corrían demasiado peligro. Adrien pensaba en transformarse si aparecía otra vez la asesina ante ellos, daba igual que le vieran, quería salvar a sus amigos. En cambio Marinette planeaba quedarse lo máximo posible sin transformarse para que al final pudiera usar su poder para revivir a los demás si podía, pero no sabía si podía funcionar eso con personas muertas, debía preguntarle a Tikki, pero el rubio estaba delante y no podía hacerlo.

-Vente conmigo.-Dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos y agarrándola de la mano de repente.-Total, es mejor que volver con Chloé...

-Hombre, gracias...-Refunfuñó ella, pero en el fondo se alegró de que pudiera estar con él a solas, aunque fuera en una situación de muerte como esa.

Salieron de la clase rápidamente y andaron por los pasillos, viendo cómo los demás entraban en algunas clases o bajaban a la cancha, excepto Alya y Alix que miraban nerviosas a los lados porque habían perdido de vista a Marinette.  
La chica de pelo oscuro y Adrien iban a ir hacia la biblioteca, pero entonces entre la lluvia que caía vieron a la mujer asesina correr con algo en la mano y subir por las escaleras que iban hacia el piso donde estaban sus amigas. Ambos trataron de ir corriendo hacia ellas, que se metieron en una clase para ocultarse muy asustadas de la asesina, mas esta, más rápida, pudo entrar antes de que pudieran atrancar la puerta. El chico rubio no pudo aguartar más, tenía que salvarlas.

-Lo siento, Marinette, debo salvar a Alix y a Alya...-Le dijo Adrien, soltándole la mano.-¡Plagg, transfórmame!

Entonces el joven se transformó en Chat Noir bajo la atónita mirada de la adolescente de ojos azules, que no se pudo creer que en todo momento Adrien fuera su compañero de equipo, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, de modo que corrió tras él, por si podía hacer algo por sus amigas también. Él llegó antes, pero en cuanto entró por la puerta de la clase, oyó a las dos chicas gritar, y vio a la mujer, atrapar a Alya por la espalda y clavarle un tubo metálico en esta, haciendo fuerza hasta atravesarla completamente. Adrien quedó horrorizado al ver cómo su amiga caía al suelo, chillando de dolor y desangrándose y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, y cuando se quiso mover para salvar a Alix, que aun quedaba viva, gritando como una histérica de terror también, pudo observar como en un seco y ágil movimiento de cuerpo, acorraló a la muchacha de pelo salmón en la pared y le clavó todo el tubo justo en la cabeza, matándola al instante. Al menos su agonía no fue tan larga como la de Alya, que seguía retorciéndose del intenso sufrimiento que estaba pasando.  
Adrien reaccionó cuando vio que la mujer de cabellos castaños iba a atacarle esta vez a él. Sacó su bastón y empezó a pelear contra ella, tratando de que no le diera. Entonces, le dio una vez en la boca del estómago y luego en la cabeza, en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorida y aturdida. Chat Noir aprovechó para salir de la clase y poner a salvo a Marinette. Cerró la puerta tras él y vio que la chica de las coletas había observado todo y se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente al ver a sus amigas morir así y no poder hacer nada por ellas. Sintió mucha impotencia en ese momento, supo que fue culpa suya por separarse de ellas y hacer que la buscaran y se distrajeran. No podía soportar tener aquello en su conciencia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el rubio se apresuró en coger en brazos a Marinette y se la llevó corriendo para ponerse a salvo en cualquier lado para que aquella despiadada mujer no le hiciera nada a ella. Se había quedado en shock, después de ver todo lo que había visto y conocer la identidad de Chat Noir a la vez no sabía cómo reaccionar. El superheroe fue corriendo con la chica en brazos y con suerte la asesina no les siguió, se había quedado en el aula, atontada del golpe. Pudieron llegar hasta la biblioteca sin problemas. Por si acaso no hicieron nada de ruido. Chat Noir bajó a Marinette, dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo y cerró las puertas, atrancándolas por dentro con su bastón. La chica de las coletas se quedó sentada, volviendo a romper a llorar. Su joven compañero y amigo se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo, apoyándola en su pecho. Ella le abrazó, aun llorando desconsoladamente, había visto morir a sus amigas y no había podido salvarlas, se sentía fatal por no haber podido ayudar a Chat Noir. A su vez, Adrien también se sentía culpable por haberse quedado parado, nunca había presenciado un asesinato tan brutal como aquellos de sus compañeras, y podía haber salvado al menos a Alix si no se hubiera impactado tanto con el de Alya, sin embargo no era culpa suya, era de su cuerpo, que se quedó petrificado ante tal escena. Por alguna razón no se sintió tan revuelto como cuando vio a sus profesores destripados, sería algún efecto de sus súper poderes, cosa que agradeció en ese momento, pues no sería de mucha ayuda que el único que podía salvarles se pusiera a vomitar.

Se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, estaban oyendo algunos lamentos de miedo cerca, entre las estanterías de libros. Chat se levantó, cogiendo de la mano despacio a Marinette para que le siguiera y se adentraron entre los estantes, para ver de dónde procedían los lloriqueos. Al pasar por un pasillo pudieron ver a Juleka y a Rose, muy cerca, dándose caricias y besos en los labios para tranquilizarse, era posible que tuvieran algo entre ellas o se tranquilizaran de esa manera tan rara. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas, miraron nerviosamente a quien las encontró, y se alegraron bastante de que fuera uno de los heroes de París, pues significaba que él las podía salvar, mas el rubio no tenía una cara muy favorable después de todo lo que vio, y las chicas, al ver las caras de sus compañeros, sobre todo la de Marinette, se temieron que había ocurrido otra desgracia.

-¡Chat Noir!-Exclamaron las dos, acercándose a ellos. Luego Juleka habló.-Menos mal que has llegado...

-¿Estáis bien las dos?-Preguntó este, mirándolas por si se habían hecho alguna herida, pero no parecían estar mal.

-Sí, habíamos visto a la asesina subir hacia este piso y nos hemos metido aquí corriendo...-Contestó Rose, abrazándose otra vez a su amiga.-¿Ha pasado algo fuera? ¡¿Ha pillado a alguien?!

-Por desgracia... A Alya y a Alix...-Respondió el chico, abrumado.-Las ha matado antes de que pudiera hacer nada...

-Oh no...-Se lamentaron ambas mientras también se echaban a llorar

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros?-Cuestionaba Marinette, aun muy triste, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos. Entonces Chat Noir se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, al que ella correspondió, aun sollozando en su pecho.

-Tranquila, saldremos de esta, os salvaré a todo los que quedáis...-Dijo él, acariciándole el pelo.-Solo espero que Ladybug pueda venir a ayudarme, tal vez si la llamo...

Se apartaron y el chico rubio fue hasta la puerta donde estaba el bastón atrancado, solo podía llamar con él y corría el peligro de que la asesina llegara.

-No Adr... Chat Noir.-Le detuvo la chica de las coletas agarrándole de la muñeca, al tranquilizarse un poco.-Es muy arriesgado... No es seguro que ella conteste ahora, y menos quitar eso de ahí. Puede entrar esa loca y acorralarnos.

-Estoy yo aquí para hacerle frente, esta vez no voy a distraerme. Debemos intentarlo, y volver a llamar a la policía, mi bastón es mágico, seguro que puedo llamar de esa manera aunque la antena no funcione.

Se sentía en un apuro grande la joven de ojos azules. No tenía comida para darle a Tikki si se transformaba en ese momento y usaba sus poderes en vano, debía esperar al momento decisivo. Aunque también tenía miedo a equivocarse por si dejaba morir a más gente y luego resultaba que no podía revivir a nadie más, tenía un fuerte dilema entre manos.

-Bueno, tú intenta llamar,-Dijo esta, ya un poco más tranquila, aunque obviamente después de ese mazazo sentimental al perder a sus amigas ante sus ojos no se sentiría bien de repente, eso sí, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que más gente muriera, también como civil podía hacer cosas, lo demostró más de una vez.-yo voy a buscar por la biblioteca a ver si veo algunos de los trozos de Damocles, ella antes estuvo por aquí, así que es posible que haya dejado algo...

Chat Noir asintió y cogió su bastón de entre los picaportes de la puerta e intentó llamar a Ladybug, pero no daba tono, luego lo intentó con la policía, y tampoco pudo porque al no haber ni cobertura ni nada, aunque fuera mágico no podía llamar a un móvil corriente. Mientras tanto, Marinette, Juleka y Rose buscaron por la biblioteca alguna evidencia y encontraron unas marcas de sangre pisada ya seca y unas cuantas gotas. Las tres chicas siguieron estas, y se iban haciendo más grandes cada vez, hasta ver en una esquina de la biblioteca un charco de sangre con la cabeza cortada del director en mitad de este. Rose chilló y las otras dos se taparon la boca impactadas. Como de costumbre, Marinette hizo de tripas corazón y respiró hondo, acercándose a la cabeza. Pudo ver que en un ojo tenía incrustada una llave cobriza, cosa que le dio muchísimo asco, pues la sangre salía de este, aunque ya estaba algo seca.  
Al oír el grito, Adrien transformado fue hacia donde estaban las adolescentes y vio cómo Marinette intentaba quitar la llave del ojo de Damocles con mucho desagrado.

-Marinette, tenías razón, Ladybug no contesta,-Habló muy preocupado Chat Noir, temiéndose lo peor.-y realmente sospecho que está entre nosotros... O estaba...

-Relájate, Ladybug es dura de pelar.-Dijo Juleka, mirando hacia el rubio para no mirar hacia otras cosas más asquerosas.-Creo que incluso si estuviera entre nosotros ahora mismo sabría lo que hacer.

El chico se quedó mirando hacia Marinette. En esa situación, con tanta presión, sospechaba que ella tomaba demasiadas iniciativas para intentar salvar a sus compañeros, e incluso mantenía más la compostura ante cuerpos muertos. Se había derrumbado al ver a su mejor amiga y a su compañera morir, pero eso le pasaría a cualquiera que viera el asesinato de sus amigos o familiares, y aun así en aquel momento ella trataba de estabilizarse para seguir salvando a los demás. Eso le hacía pensar, si era ella Ladybug, ¿por qué no se transformaba? ¿Le importaba más su identidad que sus amigos? ¿O quizá otra cosa hacía que no se pudiera convertir? No era lugar ni momento para pensar en tales sospechas, solo debía estar preparado para enfrentar a esa loca por el bien de su clase, y ya que habían encontrado la llave, quedaba saber de dónde era sin que muriera más gente.

 **Continuará.**


	6. Corazón roto

Lograron sacar la llave de ese sitio tan asqueroso, por suerte sin arrancar el ojo de la cabeza cortada de Damocles. Marinette la limpió con el pañuelo que había usado antes para secarse las lágrimas y lo tiró a una papelera cercana. Tras ello la miró detenidamente, pensando de dónde podía ser: Era demasiado pequeña como para abrir una clase normal y demasiado grande para pertenecer a los taquilleros.  
Juleka miró también a la llave, dedujo que podía ser de la clase de física y química o la de tecnología, que poseían unos armaritos especiales para guardar diferentes cosas. Ella lo supo porque era encargada de cerrarlos con llave cuando acababa la clase.

-Chicos, esta llave es de uno de los armarios del aula de tecnología...-Comentó Juleka, temiéndose lo que pudieran encontrar allí.

-Pues vamos allí,-Dijo Chat Noir, decidido.-además seguro que habrá más herramientas con las que podremos defendernos, como radiales, pistolas de clavos, sierras...

-Es cierto, movámonos.-Contestó Marinette dirigiéndose con los demás hacia la salida.

Vigilaron que la asesina no estuviera por ahí y salieron corriendo para ir al aula de tecnología, esperaban que nadie más muriera, pero sabía que esa loca no pararía hasta deshacerse de todos, era prácticamente imposible que alguien saliera con vida en tan poco tiempo con las dificultades que les había puesto.  
De vez en cuando trataron de abrir alguna que otra ventana, pero todas habían sido selladas de antes y nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello antes. Todos pensaban en cuándo demonios había hecho todo eso, o peor desde cuándo lo tenía planeado. Seguían sin comprender por qué iba precisamente a por ellos, no habían visto a esa mujer en su vida, y que se molestara tanto en matar a unos chicos aleatorios era demasiado extraño.

Mientras ellos cuatro iban hacia el aula de tecnología, Ivan y Mylène se resguardaron en el aula de profesores. Allí por suerte no había nada de sangre y estaba desierta, se querían mantener ahí hasta que alguien llamara a la policía o llegaran para salvarles. Sin embargo, Mylène tenía que ir al baño tras un rato y no se podía aguantar más, de modo que Ivan miró por las ventanas por las que se veía el exterior de la clase hacia el interior del recinto escolar y comprobó que no había nadie. Únicamente pudo ver a Nino y a Chloé entrar en un aula y luego salir corriendo y gritando. Ivan y Myléne se figuraron que la asesina estaba allí, pero no, esperaron un rato y nadie fue tras ellos, así que probablemente se hubieran encontrado algún cadáver, y en efecto, encontraron los de Alix y Alya. Para Nino sería muy doloroso haber visto a la chica que le gustaba muerta, pero debían seguir adelante si no querían que la desquiciada mujer les hiciera lo mismo. De hecho ella no debía estar lejos, pues acababa de salir de esa misma aula y les estaba acechando de cerca.

Al no ver a nadie, Mylène e Ivan salieron con cautela de la clase y caminaron hasta las escaleras para ir al baño que estaba en la planta baja, pero justo cuando iban a bajar, para su desgracia la asesina había oído el grito de Nino y Chloé antes y estaba subiendo, esta vez con un hacha en la mano bastante grande que había cogido de los cristales anti incendios. Esta se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo y chillando, y ellos asustados trataron de zafarse como podían de sus fieros hachazos. Aunque más temprano que tarde, entre aquellos golpes secos que daba con su arma, acorraló a Ivan entre ella y una ventana que daba a una clase y allí, dio un último hachazo, que impactó en todo su cráneo, matándole instantáneamente frente a su novia. Mylène, horrorizada presenció a aquella mujer matar a su chico, y paralizada, no aguantó más y se orinó encima. Aun se le vio a Ivan resbalar por la pared con la cabeza abierta y los sesos al descubierto. La mujer morena se reía como una posesa y puso su mirada en la pobre adolescente, que estaba en estado de shock, seguramente fuera un trauma bastante grande para ella. Al reaccionar gritó el nombre de Ivan como una histérica mientras lloraba y daba dos pasos hacia atrás importándole muy poco que tuviera los pantalones mojados. Se llenó de ira y miró a la asesina a los ojos, cortando su llanto como pudo para mirarla con odio y rabia, tenía que vengar a su amado. Aquella mujer era bastante alta, era de la misma estatura que Ivan, por lo que intimidaba bastante más, pero Mylène se armó de valor y rápidamente sacó disimuladamente de su chaqueta unas tijeras que tenía guardadas.

-Oh, pobrecita, ¿te has meado encima?-Preguntaba retóricamente la asesina, bajando su hacha por un momento para burlarse de la joven rellenita antes de asesinarla brutalmente también.-Que asco dais, panda de...

De repente, antes de que acabara de hablar, Mylène cogió valor y le clavó las tijeras en la rodilla izquierda, haciendo que la adulta chillara de dolor, soltando su arma y dejándola caer al suelo mientras se agarraba la pierna e intentaba quitarse aquello, sin mucho éxito. La adolescente cogió el hacha y se atrevió a darle un torpe pero acertado hachazo en la parte superior de su brazo derecho. La asesina se sentó en el suelo débilmente, bastante adolorida, y Mylène se fue corriendo de allí con el hacha. Aquello mantendría un rato a la asesina ocupada intentando curar sus heridas.  
Mylène quedó sola y asustada vagando por el pasillo, esperando encontrar a alguien que la encontrara, y tuvo bastante suerte, porque Nino y Chloé estaban en el aula de al lado y lo habían visto todo, pero por miedo no salieron y se quedaron ocultos bajo las mesas. Nino salió de la clase y agarró de la mano a Mylène, metiéndola allí y atrancando la puerta con diversas sillas.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-Exclamó el moreno, notablemente preocupado, en cambio Chloé solo miraba de lejos, medio escondida.

Ella no contestó y soltó el hacha, sentándose en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza, adoptando una mueca de terror en su cara y empezando a llorar escandalosamente.

-¡Claro que no!-Chilló.-¡Ivan está muerto!

-Lo he visto... Pero has hecho bien en atacarla, ahora está herida y tenemos su hacha, ¡podemos matarla!

-Eso sería genial, acabar con esto de una vez...-Comentó la rubia desde el fondo.-¡Quiero irme a casa con papi! ¡Tengo el pelo fatal y me he dejado el peine en la mochila!

-¡Cállate Chloé!-Le gritó Nino, permaneciéndose de rodillas frente a la aterrorizada Myléne.- ¡No es momento para eso! ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Nino...-Dijo esta, con voz temblorosa.-No podemos Matarla... Si lo hacemos nos convertiremos en lo mismo que ella y no estaría nada bien.

-¡¿Pero qué os pasa a las dos?! !¿Estáis tontas?! ¡Están en juego nuestras vidas! Mylène, acaba de matar a Ivan frente a ti y acabamos de ver los cadáveres de Alya y Alix... Merece morir, aunque sea por salvar nuestras vidas y las de nuestros amigos...

Nino, lloroso por la tristeza de la situación, cogió el hacha y quitó las sillas que bloqueaban la puerta. Abrió esta y salió, dispuesto a dar muerte a la asesina, ya que en ese estado sería mucho más fácil.  
Aun en el aula, Chloé y Mylène se quedaron juntas, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que la rellenita del pelo de colores olía un poco a orín.

-Ew... Mylène, ¿te has hecho pis encima?-Preguntó un poco asqueada ella.

-¡No he podido evitarlo!-Exclamó avergonzada la chica de ojos marrones, llorando entre sus rodillas.-Iba al baño cuando nos detuvo esa horrible mujer...

-Bueno, es comprensible, luego vamos a la enfermería que allí hay pantalones de las enfermeras, no creo que les importe si les cogemos prestado uno.

-Gracias Chloé...

-De gracias nada, ¡no soporto ese olor que desprendes! Además si salimos con vida tendrás que ser mi ayudante, porque Sabrina está muerta y debes ocupar tú su lugar.

-Lo que tú digas... Pero vámonos rápido, esto es muy incómodo.

-Espera a que llegue Nino con el cadáver de la asquerosa esa, lo pateamos un poco y nos vamos, con suerte esto acabará pronto.

Mylène se quedó callada y quieta, aun sentada en el suelo, con todo su pantalón mojado, le daba asco y olía mal, no entendía por qué le pasaba eso a ellos, no habían hecho nada para merecerlo.

Nino fue hasta dónde se suponía que estaba la asesina, pero ella no estaba, solo quedó apoyado contra la pared el cuerpo de Ivan, que el chico moreno trato de no mirar mientras miraba a su alrededor. Pudo ver justo en el pasillo de enfrente, a través de la densa lluvia cómo la asesina iba corriendo medio cojeando y se metía en el despacho del director, cerrando la puerta. El chico quedó sorprendido por lo rápida que era, incluso estando herida tan gravemente, realmente se enfrentaban a alguien muy peligroso y temerario que le daba igual pasar dolor por seguir con su cometido.

Volvió el chico de las gafas al aula con sus compañeras y las avisó para que fueran con él. Entonces los tres decidieron irse a la enfermería corriendo sin perder más tiempo.

Los demás también estaban en sus respectivos grupos avanzando, pero faltaba alguien... ¿Os habéis olvidado de Max? ¿Nadie se ha preguntado dónde estaba a la hora de hacer los grupos? Porque él no se fue con ninguno de sus amigos...  
Él se había marchado de la clase antes de hacer los grupos, y con el miedo y la tensión nadie se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Se había ido a buscar a Kim con la esperanza de que siguiera vivo donde lo dejaron. Atravesó la cancha cuando aun nadie estaba por allí y se metió en el área de mantenimiento otra vez, podría ponerse en peligro porque la asesina podía estar por allí, pero avanzó sin problemas hasta la sala donde debía estar su mejor amigo, pasando por el cadáver de Nathaniel, mas al llegar pudo ver cómo yacía muerto en el suelo. Había sido estrangulado hasta la muerte, y tenía marcas violáceas y rojas en la garganta, siendo signo de que le habían ahogado fuertemente con algo hasta que se quedara sin aire. El pobre Max se quedó de rodillas frente a él y se puso las manos en la cara tras quitarse las gafas y dejarlas en su regazo. Lloró en silencio. Estaba solo, y él era su mejor amigo, se ayudaron mutuamente en el pasado y lo pasaban bien juntos. Max estaba rabioso, triste y desolado, pensaba encararse a esa tía y luchar contra ella para ayudar a los que quedaran vivos, no podía permitir esto por mucho más tiempo, si Ladybug ni Chat Noir aparecían, alguien tendría que actuar, y este sería él.  
Se quedó durante un rato despidiéndose de su amigo para tranquilizarse y coger fuerzas para lo que planeaba hacer. Kim se había sacrificado para que ellos huyeran y Max haría lo mismo para hacer honor a su preciado compañero.

Sin previo aviso, notaron todos los alumnos que quedaban que alguien había encendido la megafonía. Y en efecto: era esa mujer desquiciada, se ponía junto al micrófono para hablarles mientras comenzaba a reírse a la vez que deba jadeos por el cansancio y el dolor.

-¡Espero que lo estéis pasando tan bien como yo! ¡Niñatos!-Gritaba con su voz rasposa, a la vez que todos se detuvieron para escuchar mejor.-Creo que estaréis preguntándoos por qué estoy haciendo esto después de tanto tiempo... ¡Necesitaba crear una venganza perfecta! ¡Vosotros en clase me atormentásteis la vida! ¡Me acosabais y me pegabais o me dejabais de lado! Ahora os mataré por no haber sido más buenos conmigo...

Los adolescentes atendían desde diversos sitios a la megafonía: Marinette, Adrien transformado, Rose y Juleka desde la puerta del aula de tecnología, que aun no habían entrado, Chloé, Nino y Mylène desde la enfermería mientras la última se cambiaba su ropa, y Max desde la sala de mantenimiento.  
Ninguno entendía exactamente lo que decía, ellos nunca habían hecho nada a esa mujer ni recordaban si quiera que hubiera estado alguna vez en su clase. Lo más lógico hubiese sido que ella hubiese ido como profesora suplente o algo así, pero nadie se acordaba de ello, siguieron escuchándola por si daban con la explicación a sus dudas,

-Os voy a dar algo de descanso ahora que una meona gorda me ha atacado y me ha herido.-Comenzaba a explicar la asesina.-No intentéis atacarme aprovechando eso, aquí tengo armas y cosas escondidas, incluyendo un mando con un botón, que si es presionado activa unas cuantas bombas que están estratégicamente escondidas por todo el colegio y estallaréis todos, de modo que mejor si os mantenéis quietecitos y no intentáis hacerme nada más, ya que eso es hacer trampas. Si queréis salir con vida seguid mis normas y podréis sobrevivir...

Mientras ella hablaba, todos se movieron. El grupo de Marinette se metió en el aula de tecnología para buscar los armarios que abría la llave que encontraron, ellos iban por buen camino. Aunque antes de hacer nada, escucharon los cuatro atentamente a la mujer.

-¿De qué esta hablando?-Preguntó Marinette extrañada.-Que yo sepa jamás he visto a esta mujer en mi vida y no recuerdo que estuviera por el instituto.

-Es que no estaba...-Confirmó Adrien, dándole exactamente igual que estuviera transformado en Chat Noir, pues se comportaba como su yo normal.-Y posiblemente ella sola lo acabe diciendo, pero tiene pinta de estar distorsionando su realidad o algo...

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso si no estás en nuestra clase?-Preguntó Juleka, muy confusa, aunque ya sospechando bastante.

-Arg... Juleka, soy Adrien, no podía quedarme quieto viendo como matan a mis compañeros...

Tanto Juleka como Rose se quedaron de piedra, mirándole atónitas. Marinette lo sabía, pero sus compañeras no, y ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, además servía para que no se preocupasen porque Adrien desapareciera.

-Bueno, eso ahora es lo de menos,-Dijo la chica de pelo oscuro, en parte sintiéndose de nuevo inútil por no transformarse en Ladybug. Decidió que a la siguiente alerta lo haría sin importarle que la vieran, es lo que tuvo que hacer desde un principio.-tenemos que movernos antes de que se recupere y vuelva a por nosotros o le de por activar las bombas.

Asintieron los otros tres y empezaron a probar la llave en distintos armaritos hasta que el correcto se abrió.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Ladybug aparece

Ya tres personas sabían la identidad de Chat Noir, pero a él no le importaba demasiado este hecho, era lo mejor para que los demás se sintieran tranquilos.  
La mujer seguía hablando de lo suyo por megafonía. Aseguraba que había llegado el día anterior y había robado unas llaves maestras de la escuela que usó aquella mañana para sellar las ventanas y colarse antes para preparar unas cuantas trampas. También contó que ella rompió el grifo y dio el aviso de que vio a alguien de la clase de Bustier rompiéndolo para que les castigaran y continuase su plan. Algunos ya lo sospechaban, pero aún ella seguía sin explicar el porqué de toda esa masacre, a parte de que insistiera que ellos la habían acosado, cosa que no era cierta. Hasta que entonces lo empezó a contar:

-Esa asquerosa de Caline Bustier era la principal culpable de mi desgracia.-Contaba mientras se vendaba la pierna herida.-¡Y nadie hizo nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera mi amado Paolo, ¡ese cabrón se fue con ella y se riéron de mi! A él le maté, pero la policía me arrestó y me metió en un centro para lunáticos antes de que pudiera rajarle el cuello a esa zorra de Caline. ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO TENÍAN DERECHO A METERME EN ESE LUGAR! ¡DEBÍAN HABERLOS METIDO A ELLOS Y A TODOS VOSOTROS POR MALTRATARME EN CLASE!

Se hicieron a la idea los chicos de que definitivamente o se había escapado de un psiquiátrico o la habían dejado salir por buen comportamiento, haciéndose la cuerda, pero sin haberse recuperado solo para efectuar su venganza, pero, ¿no se daba cuenta de que ellos no eran los que la acosaron? También se dieron cuenta de que esa mujer mencionó a su profesora, y pensaron que podían haber sido compañeras de clase en ese colegio hacía muchos años, pero no sabían porqué ahora la tomaba con ellos después de tantos años si no habían ni nacido o eran muy pequeños cuando eso pasó. ¿Qué le rondaba por la mente?

En el aula de tecnología aun estaban Marinette, Adrien, Juleka y Rose, y la tercera abrió uno de los pequeños armarios con la llave que encontraron en la biblioteca. Dentro del armario vieron algunas herramientas de tecnología y cajas con barras de estaño para fundir junto a algunos soldadores pequeños. No vieron nada más que eso, y entonces Marinette cogió una de las cajas y empezó a rebuscar, los demás cogieron también otras y le ayudaron. Al poco rato, Rose encontró un papel enrollado y una goma apretándolo fuertemente para que el rollo no se deshiciera. Ella lo quitó y abrió el papel, que era un folio normal y este dejó caer una llave que pertenecía a las aulas de clases.

El folio tenía algo escrito, y era demasiado poco en comparación con el tamaño de la hoja. Ponía con una letra espantosa y apretada: _''Muy bien, habéis encontrado la llave del aula de física y química, esta contiene la siguiente pista. Espero que no seáis tan lerdos de no encontrarla, porque os puede salvar vuestra miserable vida''._ En el resto del folio había un feo ''dibujo'' de un monigote hecho con sangre, que también tenía misteriosas manchas negras que nadie pudo identificar de qué eran, pero posiblemente fuese tinta seca.

-Parece que nuestro siguiente destino es el laboratorio.-Comentó Chat Noir, guardándose la nota doblada en el bolsillo. En cambio fue Rose quien guardó la llave.

-No sé, a mi me da mala espina...-Dijo Marinette, sospechando.

-Aun así debemos ir, tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.-Respondía Juleka, y miró a su alrededor, viendo la caja en la que estaban las sierras, luego cogió una de ellas y se la equipó.-Vamos a coger algunas cosas para defendernos.

Los demás asintieron, aunque Chat Noir ya tenía su bastón y Marinette podría transformarse si aparecía la asesina otra vez, pero por aparentar cogió una pistola de clavos, y Rose un destornillador, porque no era demasiado violenta y ya sus amigos iban armados.  
Con las prisas de ir a los armarios ninguno se dio cuenta, pero la radial grande que usaban para cortar madera y cosas, estaba llena de sangre, y a su alrededor estaban las extremidades que faltaban del director, sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas, que no estaban cortadas por separado, si no que estaban juntas porque estaban cortadas junto por encima de la cintura. Dieron todos un ''eew'' de asco y se apresuraron en marcharse de allí, pues la asesina se había callado y eso significaba que ya se estaba volviendo a mover del despacho, el cual hallaba bastante alejado de donde se encontraban los cuatro, y por suerte sería complicado topársela.

Entre tanto, Nino, Chloé y Mylène se habían ido a la enfermería, y allí las dos chicas se metieron en la sala donde las enfermeras se cambiaban mientras Nino vigilaba solo en la sala de espera que daba con la salida, con miedo, sujetando el hacha. Encontraron unos pantalones verdes de enfermera y Myléne se apresuró en quitarse los suyos, junto a sus leggins y su ropa interior, un poco llorosa. Chloé, que estaba con ella, no miraba y empezó a probarse ella encima de su ropa una bata de médico, que al parecer no le quedaba muy bien.  
A la chica de las rastas de colores le quedaban un poco largos los pantalones de enfermera y suspiró, mirando a su compañera rubia hacer el tonto.

-Chloé... No me queda demasiado bien...-Dijo apenada, mirándose.

-Claro que no te queda bien, pero es lo que hay,-Contestó en tono borde la hija del alcalde.-remángatelos un poco y ya, es mejor que ir apestando a meado todo el rato, y más estando conmigo.

Mylène dio un triste suspiro y se remangó los pantalones para que no le molestaran al andar, se puso los zapatos de vuelta y miró a la otra chica de ojos azules claros.

-Bueno... Ya estoy, vámonos...

-¡No!-Chloé dio una vuelta bruscamente hacia su compañera de clase y la miró bastante mal.-Tú vete con Nino si quieres, pero yo pienso probarme el modelito de enfermera, ya que por tu culpa la última vez no me dejaron.

Mylène se fue con Nino a la otra sala exterior sin decir nada mientras Chloé se quitaba su chaqueta y sus pantalones para ponerse dicho traje blanco que deseaba probarse. Se miró a un espejo y puso morritos frente a él, poniendo poses estúpidas. Los dos que estaban junto a la salida, escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la enfermería, así que ambos se metieron en un armario de batines de médico y se quedaron en silencio, esperando, mirando por la pequeña linea que dejaba la puerta al estar un poco abierta. Pudieron ver algo a la mujer aquella, con su ropa llena de sangre, su rodilla y su brazo vendados y con su mascarilla aun en la boca, también con algunas gotas de sangre que le había salpicado. Intentaron no hacer nada de ruido, y al instante se acordaron de Chloé, que seguía en la otra sala y la asesina se dirigía hacia allí, ya que la estaba oyendo parlotear sola. No les dio tiempo a avisarla, y ella sería la próxima...

-Si es que estoy divina con esto,-Se decía a sí misma, aun moviéndose frente al espejo, pero se empezó quitar la ropa y a colocarse la suya de vuelta.-debería ser doctora de mayor o algo, o actriz en alguna película o serie que vaya de hospitales, sí, eso se adaptaría mejor a mi fabulosidad.

La asesina entró en la sala de repente, mientras aún ella se estaba poniendo los pantalones, y Chloé la vio y gritó, intentando subírselos del todo, pero no pudo abrochárselos y la mujer morena le propinó un golpe seco en la cabeza con su barra de acero, solo para quedarle inconsciente. Tenía planes mejores para ella, así se que echó su cuerpo al hombro. Que tuviera así los pantalones le dio una idea, y no precisamente buena.

Rose, Juleka, Adrien y Marinette llegaron a la clase de física y química/laboratorio y metieron la llave en la cerradura. Abrieron la puerta, pero se quedaron parados, mirando hacia dentro, por si había algo raro, aunque el aula estaba silencio y estaba limpia. No parecía haber nada raro ni peligroso.

Marinette iba a pasar la primera, pero antes, Chat Noir la detuvo, haciendo que también Juleka y Rose se quedaran quietas, pensando que algo pasaba, sin embargo no era así.

-Oye... Quería disculparme por haber sido tan brusco revelando mi identidad.-Se disculpó el rubio, enfocándose en ella, aunque también refiriéndose a sus otras dos compañeras de clase.-Esta situación es... horrible, desgarradora y depresiva, y no he podido evitarlo, quería salvar a todos.

-No es tu culpa Adrien...-Contestaba la chica de las coletas, cabizbaja, porque ella no lo hizo antes.-Al menos tú has tenido el valor de hacerlo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nosotras vamos entrando,-Interrumpió Juleka, con prisa.-deberíamos dejar estas cosas para cuando no estemos en peligro de muerte...

-Cierto...-Rose asintió, querían darse prisa y no morir cómo los demás, a parte de sacar con vida a los que quedaban.

-Está bien, chicas, tened cuidado yo debo aclarar un asunto...-Chat Noir dejó que Rose y Juleka volvieran a mirar hacia la puerta. El chico miró a Marinette otra vez, quería hablar con ella, que se había dado cuenta de que lo que dijo era tremendamente sospechoso y trató de evitar el tema.

-Tienen razón, deberíamos intentar salir con vida...-Contestó la adolescente de pelo oscuro, con una cara de tristeza.-Lo que hagamos ahora quizá nos pueda salvar.

Adrien suspiró y fue a entrar tras las otras dos chicas, pero entonces, cuando ellas dos pasaron, se tropezaron con un hilo transparente y cayeron al suelo dentro del aula mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe tras ellas. El rubio y Marinette intentaron abrir la puerta, pero era imposible, se había atascado y la llave no giraba de nuevo. Las dos compañeras habían activado una trampa que hizo que una probeta cayera encima de otra, virtiendo un líquido sobre otro, haciendo una reacción peligrosa gracias a un complicado mecanismo que había hecho la asesina a saber cuándo.  
No conseguían abrir la puerta ninguno de los dos, y cuando por las ventanas vieron que un gas verde salía de la mezcla química y que ellas se empezaban a asfixiar.  
Marinette no pudo soportarlo más y vio que su compañero iba a usar su ''Cataclism'' para romper la puerta.

-¡Tikki, transfórmame!-Gritó repentinamente ella, convirtiéndose en Ladybug por los nervios, así podría relevar a Chat Noir cuando su poder se acabara, aunque por dentro de la clase, ellas lograron romper la ventana junto a los heroes, con una silla para que el aire se disipara rápido. Lo malo era que el gas tóxico ya las había intoxicado por dentro, así que cuando iban a salir por la ventana, ellas dos se desplomaron en el suelo, tosiendo babas verdes y echando espuma blanca por la boca. Marinette, al ver aquello se apartó para no respirar el gas junto a Adrien, y ella, empezó a aporrear la pared repetidas veces con sus puños de una forma frenética y llena de ira, comenzando a llorar otra vez-¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una inútil! Si tan solo hubiera entrado la primera...

Adrien se le había quedado mirando, no sabía a qué reaccionar, porque su compañera de clase acababa de convertirse en la que era el amor de su vida, y a su vez, sus otras dos amigas habían muerto intoxicadas por aquella mezcla mortal. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar también, estaba muy confuso. Pero acabó mirándola, con un triste gesto, algo desesperado.

-¡¿Porqué?!-Preguntó repentinamente.-¡¿Por qué tengo que saber quién eres realmente en mitad de toda esta mierda enfermiza?!

Ella le miró de vuelta, igual de triste.

-¡No he tenido otra opción!-Exclamó de vuelta ella, poniéndose nerviosa, sin poder dejar de llorar.-¡Ya me siento demasiado culpable por no haberme transformado antes de que mataran a mis compañeros y a mi mejor amiga! ¡No me puedo creer que hayan matado a casi todos nuestros amigos!

-No te culpes tanto, tendrías tus motivos para no hacerlo, pero... Me refería a que me hubiera gustado saber que te he tenido detrás de mi todo el maldito curso...

-Hice esto porque no quería agotar mis poderes antes de tiempo, porque no tengo comida para mi kwami y es probable que yo pueda revivir a todos nuestros amigos con mis poderes. Tenemos que deshacernos de esa mujer antes de que pueda hacer más daño e intentarlo...

Chat Noir abrió los ojos repentinamente, sorprendido. ¿Había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera revivir a los muertos? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente tenía sentido, pues cada vez que derrotaban a un akuma, el poder de Ladybug podía reparar el daño causado y quizá también podría devolver a la vida a alguien que la hubiera perdido durante el ataque. Sin embargo no eran lo mismo las cosas materiales que las vidas, y no estaba seguro de si podría revivir a un ser vivo, porque por suerte, ningún akumatizado mató a nadie en ninguna ocasión.

Él no dijo nada, solo suspiró y fue a abrazarla fuertemente. Ambos quedaron así por un rato y luego se miraron a los ojos.

-Te prometí que saldríamos de esta y lo haremos...-Le prometió él a ella, y le acarició los brazos en gesto de complicidad y luego le besó la frente, tras ello, él le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado y acto seguido se las limpió él mismo.-Confía en mi, My Lady, salvaremos a todos de esta locura, porque podemos sacar a los demás del edificio por la apertura de la cancha y salvarlos mientras avisamos a la policía y vienen a detener a esta chiflada.

-Eso es muy buena idea, tenemos que encontrarlos...-Ladybug aún miraba a su compañero de equipo, pensando en que él no parecía muy decepcionado o no le importaba que fuera Marinette en realidad. No tenía tiempo de andar preguntándole nada, de modo que simplemente se pusieron a caminar en busca de alguien.

En ese preciso instante, pudieron ver como la mujer se llevaba a Chloé inconsciente en el hombro, corriendo por las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba, ella no les vio, pero ellos a ella sí, y no dudaron en correr detrás de la asesina. Estaban dudando de si había matado a la chica rubia o solo estaba inconsciente y se la llevaba para algo, pero debían detenerla, costase lo que costase.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Detonación

Había raptado a Chloé la asesina y Adrien y Marinette, ya transformados, salieron corriendo tras ella para rescatar a su compañera. Por desgracia perdieron de vista a la mujer de cabello castaño, que se metió en el despacho del director nuevamente y se encerró como solía hacer para que no la pillaran desprevenida. Ninguno de los dos heroes sabían qué pretendía hacer con Chloé o a dónde había ido, pero no podían dejar que le pasase nada más a nadie, de modo que comenzaron a buscar gente por la planta baja en la enfermería. Sabían que no podía estar allí porque acababa de salir de ahí justamente, de modo que entraron por si acaso alguien logró escabullirse.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-Preguntaba Ladybug mirando por todos lados. Nino y Mylène reconocieron la voz de ''Marinette'' y salieron del armario apresuradamente, bastante asustados.

-¡Ladybug!-Exclamó Nino.-Pensábamos que eras Marinette... Pero... no hay tiempo para eso, ¡una asesina loca está matando a todos y...!

-Y se ha llevado a Chloé, lo sé, la hemos visto...-La chica de las coletas interrumpió a su amigo.

-¿Cómo están los demás?-Preguntó Mylène con esperanzas de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

-Me temo que... Juleka y Rose han muerto...-Contestó dolido Chat Noir, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlas, y en cuanto a los demás no lo sabemos...

-¿Y Adrien, Max y Marinette?-Volvió a preguntar Nino, pensando que ellos tres serían los que quedaran con vida a parte de ellos y Chloé.

-De Max no sabemos nada, al parecer se fue solo antes de que hiciéramos los grupos.-Contestó Marinette, pensando también si sería buena idea descubrirse ante Nino y Mylène en esa situación.-Y sobre Adrien y Marinette...-Ella miró a su compañero rubio, que asintió dando a entender que le dejaba contarles que eran ellos.

-Espera... No me lo digas...-Nino agachó la cabeza imaginándose lo peor.-¿Han muerto... verdad?

-No... Somos nosotros.-Reveló directamente Chat Noir, pero entonces se acordó de Chloé y agarró la mano de su compañero de las gafas, que se había quedado impactado ante la noticia como Mylène.-¡Pero eso ahora da igual! Tenemos que salvar a Chloé...

-Sí, eso...-Marinette agarró a Mylène también y los superheroes se los llevaron hacia afuera para ponerles a salvo.-¡Podemos sacaros por la apertura de la cancha ahora!

Salieron de la enfermería. Aún llovía muchísimo en el centro del patio, pero si querían salir con vida tendrían que aguantarse, entonces Chat Noir agarró primero a la chica bajita de las rastas para ponerla a salvo, y puso su bastón en el suelo para luego extenderlo y así salir con ella, pero antes miró a Ladybug para decirle algo.

-Ve a buscar a Chloé y a la asesina.-Le dijo él a su compañera de equipo y de clase.-Yo les sacaré a ellos de aquí y buscaré ayuda, pero ten mucho cuidado.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió la chica de cabello oscuro y se marchó corriendo en busca de la rubia. Adrien se le quedó mirando tristemente, no quería que esa fuese la última vez que la viera, pero debía seguir confiando en que podría arreglarse todo con sus poderes.

No perdió más tiempo el chico y subió con su bastón a Mylène, ya que solo podía subir a una persona porque se podría caer. Pudo subir a la chica al tejado y de allí bajarían, pero entonces, justo antes de bajarla, una bomba estalló por esa zona bastante fuerte reventando parte de la estructura del edificio y tanto Chat Noir como Mylène salieron disparados hacia dentro de la cancha otra vez, cayendo al suelo. Por la caída tan grande que había, la joven se rompió una pierna y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, empezando a sangrar. No se dio un golpe mortal por fortuna, pero se hizo bastante daño, de modo que empezó a chillar y gritar de dolor. En cambio el rubio no se hizo daño porque pudo caer bien, aunque no pudo salvar a su compañera de la caída. También desde una ventana de las que había reventado salió propulsado entre los escombros y la humareda el cuerpo ensangrentado y medio calcinado de Max, que había estado pasando justamente por ese pasillo en ese preciso instante y era posible que él hubiera detonado una de las bombas que había sueltas por el colegio sin querer.  
Al darse cuenta, Adrien corrió hacia Myléne al igual que Nino, que estaba lejos del lugar en el que la bomba estalló y ambos intentaron calmar a la pobre chica que lloraba aún desconsolada sin poder moverse casi, se sentía mareada del golpe y aturdida, y para colmo les llovía encima y empezaron a empaparse los tres.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó el adolescente rubio, también mirando con rabia y tristeza el cuerpo inerte de Max, que había caído un tanto lejos de ellos.-Nino... Ayúdame a llevar a Mylène a la enfermería y manteneos escondidos ahí, por lo que más queráis.

Nino asintió bastante asustado, estaba también tembloroso, aunque en el fondo se sentía afortunado de estar ileso, y a la vez arrepentido por no haber podido ayudar más.  
Cargaron entre los dos jóvenes a su compañera de clase y la llevaron de vuelta a la enfermería. Allí se quedaron escondidos en una de las salitas de las enfermeras y por si acaso atrancaron bien la puerta. En cambio Chat Noir corrió nuevamente a la cancha de baloncesto y allí se encontró con Ladybug, que había vuelto preocupada por la explosión.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Marinette todavía transformada, con un rostro preocupado, mirando a su amigo y luego el humo que salía del edificio roto.

-Ha estallado una bomba que ha matado a Max...-Respondía gruñendo Adrien.-Cuando estaba subiendo a Mylène al tejado estalló y mi bastón se desestabilizó y cayó, ella está gravemente herida y Nino se la ha llevado otra vez a la enfermería para curarla lo que buenamente pueda y mantenerse a salvo.

-Osea... Que tampoco podemos salvarles a ellos...-No podía evitar llorar una vez más la chica y se puso las manos en la cara.-¡Solo es una mujer loca! ¡¿Cómo ha podido cargarse a tantos adolescentes en menos de dos horas?!

-Eh, eh... Tranquila, por favor...-Chat Noir la agarró de los hombros para darle algo de apoyo y hacer que se pusiera mejor.-Todavía hay solución a esto, tú puedes revivirlos a todos.

-Eso no es del todo seguro... además también puede matarnos a nosotros si nos distraemos.

-No nos matará, Ladybug... bueno, Marinette. Sé que podrás salvarles, confío en ti. Y ahora vamos a buscar a Chloé, aún puede que esté viva...

Marinette asintió llorosa, pero limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y luego Adrien le agarró la mano y juntos decidieron ir a por su compañera, pero de repente sonó el ruido que hacía el micrófono de megafonía cuando se encendía y luego a través de él se oyeron unos chillidos que eran claramente de Chloé.

 ** _Diez minutos antes..._**

La mujer de pelo castaño se había metido en el despacho del director y se encerró en él como de costumbre, ya que allí había guardado armas y un montón de cosas para que sus planes salieran a la perfección. La muchacha rubia que había raptado seguía inconsciente, y pudo sentarla en una silla. Le puso unas cuantas cintas americanas en los brazos, pegadas a los de la silla y en sus pies, también pegados a las patas delanteras, acto seguido le puso una en la boca para que no hablara por el momento y no la descubrieran antes de tiempo.  
Sacó un cutter de un estuche que tenía por ahí y se lo quedó en la mano. Con la otra le dio un guantazo en la cara a Chloé para despertarla, lo que surtió efecto rápidamente. Ella abrió los ojos adormilada, y al espabilar, miró a su alrededor comenzando a recordar. Tuvo una horrible sensación de pánico recorriendo su cuerpo, y pudo ver a la asesina mirándola fríamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, casi desorbitados, y con su mascarilla ya llena de sangre. Quiso gritar la adolescente de ojos azules, pero no podía debido a que tenía la boca tapada con la cinta. La adulta rió y le agarró un moflete, pellizcándoselo y moviéndole la cabeza violentamente. Obviamente Chloé se quejaba como podía y cerraba los ojos, comenzando a llorar, todo su rimel se empezó a correr, formando un reguero negro que le recorrió las mejillas.

-Veo que tú eres un poco pija, ¿no es así?-Preguntaba retóricamente la sanguinaria mujer, mostrándole el instrumento para cortar cartón que había cogido antes, y Chloé se estremeció al verlo y negó rápidamente mientras lloraba más.-Creo que ya sé lo que hacer contigo...

Creía la muchacha rubia que iba a matarla con ello, pero se equivocaba, porque antes de eso la asesina jugaría con ella. Sacó la asesina un espejo grande de pie que a saber de dónde había sacado y le lo puso enfrente a la adolescente, para que se viera a sí misma sufrir, lo que sería mucho más humillante. Se puso en cuclillas la mujer delante de Chloé y primero la observó, decidiendo por dónde empezaría, y al segundo lo vio muy claro.  
La adulta morena cogió la camisa de su víctima por el borde inferior con una mano y con la que sostenía el filoso instumento cortador empezó a rasgar su camisa blanca y negra por la mitad. La chica, aún llorosa se empezó a desesperar, no le gustaba nada que su cara ropa se ensuciara o se rompiera por algo, y en esta ocasión no solo se estaban cargando su conjunto, si no que la iban a matar. Aunque cuando su camisa quedó abierta completamente hasta verse su sujetador, se oyó una bomba estallar a lo lejos, y entonces la mujer asesina se empezó a reír.

-Ya han detonado ellos solitos una de mis bombas.-Decía con maldad.-¿Cuántos habrán caído? Bueno, si no ha muerto nadie creo que al menos alguno habrá herido, ¿no crees? Será más fácil de cazar luego...

Chloé no podía hablar, solo se intentaba mover bruscamente de la silla y procuraba no mirarse al espejo tampoco. La asesina empezó a pensar que sería ''gracioso'' quitarle la venda de la boca a esa chica y dejar que por megafonía los demás la oyeran gritar mientra la torturaba, ya que según pensaba esta mujer: no tenían ninguna manera para poder abrir esa puerta, puesto a que la había cerrado con la llave maestra que tenía.

-Bueno, ahora podrás expresarte lo que quieras, esos bobos intentarán venir a por ti, pero no lo conseguirán... Será entretenído.-Seguía hablando ella mientras le quitaba de un tirón la cinta americana de la boca a Chloé, que le dolió bastante y empezó a chillar porque estaba asustada y dolorida.-Con un poco de suerte serás un buen cebo, porque aquí les espero...

Fue hasta la megafonía y encendió el micrófono sin decir ella nada, solo lo puso cerca de la rubia, quien gritaba ''socorro'' o ''ayudadme'' y lloraba haciendo que su maquillaje se echara a perder del todo.

Ahí fue cuando nuestros heroes la oyeron y quisieron ir corriendo hacia el despacho del director, sin embargo la asesina prosiguió sin preocuparse su actividad de antes: empezó a hacer cortes en toda la ropa de Chloé y la arrancó a tirones de su cuerpo, tan solo quedando su sostén y algunos trozos de tela que no había sido capaz de desprender como la parte superior de los pantalones, que más bien se quedaron como si fueran unos pantalones cortos, todo esto frente al espejo, haciendo que la adolescente viera su humillación.  
Se quedó mirando por unos segundos su obra, mientras la rubia de ojos azules continuaba sufriendo con su llanto, porque sabía que ahora quedaría lo peor. Rió la mujer descaradamente y tiró su cutter al suelo con desprecio, acercándose a la cara de Chloé. Con su mano levantó su mentón, ya que mantenía la cabeza baja e hizo que la mirara.

-Antes de matarte, creo que te voy a hacer otra cosa...-Comentaba pensativa la morena, y después se volvió a reír en la cara de la rubia.-¡Ya lo tengo!-Cogió las tijeras que irónicamente le habían hecho daño a ella cuando Mylène la atacó y le agarró de la coleta a Chloé. Como se esperaba, todo se estaba oyendo por megafonía, y la chica pedía encarecidamente que no le hiciese nada más, pero la mujer le cortó el pelo desde la coleta, dejándoselo bien corto. Tiró también los mechones al suelo.

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron al despacho y aporrearon la puerta, pero obviamente estaba cerrada con llave. Podían oír cómo la asesina reía y su compañera gritaba y lloraba de terror y humillación al verse tan mal, aunque ya tocaba matarla para la adulta, de modo que ella, dentro del despacho cogió su cutter otra vez del suelo y rápidamente empezó a hacerle profundos cortes por toda la piel sin dudar una sola vez. Chloé dejó de sentir su cuerpo por el intenso ardor que sentía, pues esos cortes sangraban mucho y los hizo por todos lados, no eran cortes pequeños, eran largos y en forma de X para que tardase más en cicatrizar. Le puso la herramienta en la yugular para terminar con la tarea, pero entonces, Chat Noir usó el ''Cataclism'' y rompió la pared en mil pedazos, levantando algo de polvo que distrajo a la asesina.

Apresuradamente Ladybug lanzó su yoyó e intentó agarrar con este a la mujer, aunque fue en vano, ya que ella se apartó y corrió hasta una maleta que tenía en la parte más alejada del despacho una motosierra. El rubio liberó a Chloé tan deprisa como pudo y se la llevó a fuera en brazos mientras veía cómo la asesina volvía a enloquecer y encendía la peligrosa motosierra, apuntándoles.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-Gritó histérica la asesina y corrió detrás de ellos con el arma, moviéndola de un lado para otro fuera de sí.

Los chicos, bastante asustados decidieron usar sus poderes para escapar, pero antes dejarían a salvo a Chloé para no ponerla más en peligro. Pudieron alejarse mucho de ella porque la motosierra le resultaba pesada a la mujer homicida y además estaba herida todavía, así que le sería complicado pillarles.

-¡Chat!-Gritó Ladybug apurada pero quedándose quieta y mirando a su compañero.-¡Lleva a Chloé a la enfermería y ponla a salvo con los demás! ¡Yo me encargo de la asesina!

-¡No!-Exclamó de vuelta el rubio, también deteniéndose en seco, con peligro de que les pillaran, además pronto se transformaría, pues su anillo empezaba a sonar.-¡No pienso dejarte sola!

-¡Vete! ¡Salva a Chloé, casi no tienes tiempo! ¡Voy a usar el Lucky Charm! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

-GR... ¡Está bien! ¡Pero vive por mi!-Él se fue corriendo hacia la enfermería e intentó meterse en la sala donde estaban Nino y Mylène encerrados. Ellos al saber que era él le abrieron la puerta, dejó allí a la rubia y Nino se encargó de curarla mientras Adrien intentaba volver al combate antes de transformarse otra vez en civil.

Ladybug esperó a la asesina en mitad de la cancha mientras invocaba un Lucky Charm, y su contrincante finalmente llegó a donde estaba, quedándose quieta frente a la superheroína, que por fin obtuvo el objeto que usaría para luchar contra la asesina que acabó con la vida de casi toda su clase. Solo les quedaba la batalla final...

 **Continuará!**


	9. El final del castigo

**[Por fin me he dignado a hacer esto, perdonen mi tardanza, de verdad, ojalá os agrade el capítulo final de Agónico Castigo! :3]**

* * *

Ladybug estaba frente a la despiadada mujer que había asesinado a sus amigos. Únicamente quedaban vivos Nino, Chloé y Mylène ocultos en la enfermería y Adrien transformado en Chat Noir acudiendo a donde estaba su compañera para ayudarla con la pelea, mas le quedaba muy poco tiempo tras usar el Cataclism y pronto se transformaría.  
Cuando Ladybug invocó su Lucky Charm y este resultó ser un tenedor. Sí, un tenedor normal y corriente. A lo que ella puso una cara de horror y luego vio a la asesina reírse ante ella.

-Vaya vaya, creo que tengo asegurada la victoria.-Dijo segura de sí misma la adulta, aún teniendo en sus manos la mortífera motosierra.-Niños con poderes... Tsk.

-¡No me subestimes!-Gritó Marinette transformada bastante enfadada, llena de ira, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Pagarás muy caro haber matado a mis amigos!

-Demuéstramelo, antes de que te raje por la mitad, niña mariquita...

La adolescente no dijo nada guardó de momento el tenedor y atrapó la motosierra con su yoyó, tirando de ella y tirándosela. Luego Chat Noir corrió hacia la asesina y la intentó golpear, pero ella antes se apartó y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un mando con unos ocho botones grises y unas pegatinas sobre ellos con nombres de lugares de la escuela.

-Creo que habéis escondido a esa rubita en la enfermería...-Dijo en bajo mientras miraba siniestramente hacia lo lejos, donde se encontraba la puerta de la enfermería.-Es una lástima... Ha muerto.-Presionó el botón en el que ponía ''Enfermería'' y al instante explotó esa zona del instituto, haciendo que los tres adolescentes que se encontraban en ella volaran por los aires calcinados y ensangrentados, tal y como le pasó a Max rato antes.

Ya estaban todos muertos, solo quedaban Marinette y Adrien siendo superhéroes, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues pronto se volverían civiles otra vez y todo acabaría...  
Ambos miraron horrorizados como estalló todo, y entre el humo la mujer asesina recuperó su arma, fue a atacar a Ladybug, que estaba de espaldas y antes de que le diera con la motosierra, Chat Noir, quien justamente en ese instante volvió a la normalidad, se interpuso entre el arma y su compañera, haciendo que esta atravesara su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta Marinette, miró aterrorizada como el chico al que tanto amaba moría ante sus ojos de una brutal y sangrienta manera. Rápidamente empuñó el tenedor, yendo hacia la asesina y se lo clavó en el ojo, provocando que ella gritara de dolor y soltara el arma, arrodillándose en el suelo, agarrándose donde la hirieron.  
A causa de la mezcla de horribles y perturbadores sentimientos, la joven chica le quitó el tenedor del ojo y la apuñaló en el otro, luego rodeó el cuello de aquella malvada adulta sin corazón con el hilo del yoyó y la colgó de la canasta para ahorcarla. Hizo fuerza para matarla y cuando la soltó, cayó al suelo asfixiada y muerta al fin.

En shock Marinette corrió hasta el agonizante Adrien aún sin dejar de ser Ladybug y se arrodilló ante él, llorando y gritando horrorizada mientras le quitaba la motosierra que le atravesaba el pecho. El rubio tosía sangre y sangraba por la gran herida enormemente, le quedaba muy poco.

-¡ADRIEN!-Chilló Marinette, poniendo sus manos en la cara del muchacho quien aún respiraba pesado y se le había quitado la transformación.-¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS INTERPUESTO?!

-M-Marinette...-Gemía casi sin aliento, intentando coger su mano débilmente.-Confío en tu poder... Podrás salvarnos... ¡Agh!-Tosía más, quedándose sin aire, además de estar sufriendo de dolor.

-¡Aguanta...! Te salvaré...-Contestaba sollozando, mientras le miraba a los ojos, llorosa, viendo cómo se le apagaba el brillo de sus ojos.

-S-si no funciona... Quiero que sepas que... te quiero... C-con máscara y sin... e-ella...-Dio un último jadeo y finalmente su corazón dejó de latir.

Marinette, quedó llorando sobre su pecho desconsoladamente, llenándose de sangre, mientras Plagg también miraba dolido y afectado mientras sobrevolaba a ambos. No dijo nada, no lo veía oportuno.  
Le quedaban unos pocos segundos a la joven para volver a la normalidad, y entonces miró al tenedor recordando esto, y de repente se levantó y lo lanzó al aire, para reparar todos los daños causados, esa era su oportunidad. Sin embargo, esto solo hizo que el edificio y las cosas materiales rotas se arreglaran, incluyendo la ropa de la gente, pero ellos no volvieron a la vida, ninguno.  
Entonces, volviendo a su forma original, se arrodilló en el suelo, bajo la lluvia que todavía no cesaba y miró al suelo, llorando sin poderlo evitar. Sintió que era su culpa, y mirase a dónde mirase solo veía muerte.

Tikki apareció, ella obviamente se había enterado de todo, y miró a su compañero kwami como queriéndole decir algo, Plagg asintió, y luego los dos miraron a Marinette.

-Marinette.-La llamó Tikki, en un tono triste, aunque con algo de esperanza en él.-Podemos arreglar esto...

-¡¿Cómo?!-Gritó sin creerlo del todo.-¡Están todos muertos! ¡Por mi culpa!

-No... Mari... Lo puedes arreglar...-Insistía la kwami roja.-Con un poder muy especial.

-Puedes... Puedes coger el anillo de Adrien.-Habló también Plagg.-De momento no va a necesitarlo, es la única manera...

La muchacha de pelo oscuro no dijo nada y cogió la mano inerte de Adrien, con algo de reparo, quitándole su anillo. Sabía por dónde iba la cosa, pero no le gustaba nada tener que saquear el cadáver de su amado. Se puso el anillo y acto seguido empezó a brillar en un aura morado. No tuvo que decir nada para que Plagg y Tikki fueran absorbidos por sus respectivos minaculous y de repente, Marinette se volvió a transformar, pero esta vez su traje y su máscara eran morados con líneas doradas y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente dorados, brillantes, dando a entender que se había convertido en una especie de dios al conseguir el poder absoluto gracias a llevar puestos los dos miraculous. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo, pero de ese modo sí podría salvar a los demás.  
Fue levitando por todo el instituto buscando los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros de clase y profesores, incluyendo sus trozos y los reunió a en el centro de la cancha, pero no echados unos sobre otros, si no poniéndoles por separado. Le dolió mucho ver descuartizados, apuñalados, envenenados y muertos en general a todos a los que esa mujer había quitado la vida, pero tenía que hacerlo para revivirlos. Había encontrado en la sala donde Rose y Juleka había muerto envenenadas una llave que probablemente fuera de la salida principal.  
No se molestó en poner allí a la asesina, simplemente la dejó atada con una cuerda en la base de la canasta, apartada del resto de cadáveres para cuando llegara la policía, la reviviera y luego la detuvieran sin que pudiera escaparse, aunque realmente pensó que sería mejor dejarla muerta.

No perdió más tiempo y echó su poder iluminando a todos y cada uno de los fallecidos, y estos comenzaron a regenerar sus heridas, recuperar la sangre perdida o limpiar su organismo de cualquier tipo de veneno, todavía estaban inconscientes, tenían que recuperar todavía parte de sus recuerdos de antes de morir. Una vez todos estuvieron a salvo, Marinette volvió a ser ella y se quitó el anillo, devolviéndolo al dedo de Adrien, que realmente deseaba que se acordara de lo que le había dicho antes de morir.

La primera que despertó fue Sabrina, quien se levantó muy asustada del suelo y se agarró la cabeza, le dolía por dentro después de pasar por una resurrección así, entonces vio a los demás echados junto a ella aún inconscientes y fue corriendo con miedo hacia Marinette, que era la única despierta. La de las coletas la abrazó fuertemente mientras se puso a llorar, todo lo que había visto había sido demasiado traumático para ella, pero Sabrina no sabía qué ocurrió después de que cayera por las escaleras, al parecer sus recuerdos seguían intactos y no se habían borrado.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Están muertos todos?-Preguntaba aún asustada la pelirroja, sin saber nada.

-Sabrina... Sí murieron, pero os he devuelto a la vida...-Contestó Marinette, esperando que no se lo creyera.-Es muy largo de contar, pero tranquila, estáis todos a salvo... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo mucho frío y me duele la cabeza... Lo último que recuerdo es que caí por las escaleras y me... oh dios... ¡Morí! Pero... ¿Cómo demonios nos has revivido a todos? Esto es todo muy raro...

-Eh... ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Ella se quedó callada, por el tono de voz de Marinette supuso que debía ser algo importante, Sabrina pensó en un principio que se había desmayado, pero no, había muerto al caer por las escaleras.

-Claro que quiero saber la verdad...-Respondió finalmente.

-Pues... Esperemos que los demás recobren el sentido y os lo contaré todo, lo prometo, mientras tanto llama a tu padre, tiene que venir aquí con la policía y solo te creería a ti.-Marinette había cogido antes el móvil de Sabrina que estaba por ahí tirado por los pasillos, ya que la asesina lo había usado para hablar al grupo y luego se deshizo de él. Marinette se lo devolvió a su dueña, e incluso antes de dárselo había borrado los mensajes de la asesina y la foto aquella tan horrible que se hizo junto al cadáver de Sabrina, seguro que a ella no le haría gracia verla, se asustaría bastante.

-Vale, gracias Marinette.-La chica de las gafas marcó el número de su padre y comenzó a hablar con él para que viniera corriendo junto a la policía, la asesina aún estaba inconsciente pero podía despertar en cualquier momento, al final Marinette la había devuelto a la vida para que fuese encerrada en la cárcel. Tenía la seguridad de que no volvería a hacerles nada, porque no tenía armas ya y la había dejado débil a posta para que no les atacase, además de quedarla atada con unas cuerdas al pie de la canasta para asegurarse de que no huía.

Se levantaron del suelo el director Damocles, la profesora Bustier y Nathaniel, que miraron alrededor horrorizados por lo último que recordaban. Todos abandonaron la zona donde los demás estaban inconscientes y corrieron hasta las dos únicas chicas que estaban en pie.

-¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?-Exclamó la profesora, corriendo hacia la muchacha de las coletas.

-Sí... Y todos los demás también,-Contestó ella.-pero necesito que le explique a la policía cuando venga lo que ha pasado y si conoce de algo a esa loca.-Señaló acto seguido a donde estaba atada la mujer asesina.-Ella aseguró que le conocía y eran compañeras de clase

-Sí que la conozco... Aún tengo que asimilar todo lo que ha pasado y pediros perdón por haberos castigado injustamente... Cuando fui a investigar lo del grifo salió esa horrible chalada de la nada y me atacó, luego quedé inconsciente y lo demás está borroso.

-Señorita, usted no tuvo la culpa de que ella nos tendiera una trampa, y no sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero... esa mujer la asesinó, a usted, al director y a todos mis compañeros...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si yo estoy viva! Y parece que los demás solo están inconscientes.

-Porque os he revivido, pero es algo muy complicado de explicar, ya se lo dije a Sabrina, pero os lo diré cuando los demás se despierten.

-Señorita Bustier... Yo vi su cadáver en el baño de las chicas.-Habló el director, con un rostro afligido.-Y cuando fui a salir esa mujer también me golpeó a mi y... recuerdo que desperté en el aula de tecnología y... ¡Ah! El resto prefiero no recordarlo... Pasé un agónico rato de dolor indescriptible... Hasta que me desmayé o... me mató.

-Eso tuvo que ser horrible... Pero no se preocupe, ahora está vivo y no tiene ningún rasguño.-Marinette intentó animar a sus profesores que estaban bastante traumatizados con los pasados acontecimientos.

Mientras tanto se despertaban Kim y Alya, quienes estaban extrañados, aunque con recuerdos muy malos sobre sus muertes, seguido de ellos Alix también abrió los ojos y despertó, así como después lo hicieron Ivan, Juleka y Rose. Pronto Max, Nino, Mylène y Chloé se pusieron en pie y se miraron entre ellos. Por último Adrien y la asesina despertaron, aunque esta no se pudo mover del sitio y se quedó gruñendo y gritando barbaridades. El chico rubio recordó absolutamente todo y se dio cuenta de que Marinette al final los pudo salvar, y sin decir nada fue hasta ella corriendo y la abrazó repentinamente, sin que nadie se lo esperaba y se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidos.

Seguía lloviendo, estaban todos empapados, y se habían ido a esperar a la policía en un sitio techado del patio. Muchos habían quedado confusos después de todo lo sucedido y quienes más duraron en aquel infierno habían contado a los demás los horrores que vieron, y finalmente Adrien y Marinette contaron lo que habían hecho al final, incluso revelando sus identidades, no tuvieron otra opción, pero ya no les importaba, solo estaban felices de que lo peor hubiese pasado.

La policía llegó, Marinette ya había abierto la puerta principal para que ellos pudieran pasar, pero no se habían ido porque todos los que habían muerto estaban un poco débiles y era mejor que todos permanecieran allí para dar declaración a la policía. Contaron todo lo ocurrido y que esa mujer había asesinado a todos y cada uno de ellos, exceptuando a la chica de las coletas que fue quien los salvó y demostró que los había devuelto a la vida con el poder de los dos miraculous. Todos la creyeron, de hecho incluso los kwamis acabaron por salir de sus escondites y decirlo para verificarlo. Los agentes apresaron a la malvada mujer aquella y descubrieron que se había escapado de un psiquiátrico en el que hacía más de quince años había estado porque anteriormente asesinó en ese mismo lugar a un compañero de su clase.  
El resto de respuestas las dio Caline Bustier, que en ese entonces estaba en la misma clase de esa mujer y todo el mundo la dejaba de lado y la insultaba porque hacía cosas muy extrañas, nadie se atrevía a hablarla, y al parecer estaba enamorada del mismo chico que la actual profesora, y cuando empezaron a salir él y Bustier, la asesina perdió los estribos e intentó asesinarlos a ambos, pero solo logró matar al otro muchacho y después la pillaron y la encerraron.  
Años después quiso vengarse y según los psiquiatras que la trataban ella creía seguir viviendo en la misma época y confundió a la clase aquella con la suya de hacía tiempo, aunque nadie se explica por qué reconoció a la señorita Bustier después de tantos años y que creyera que era la misma persona.

Cuando la cosa se calmó y todos se hubieron encontrado mejor muchos se marcharon a sus casas, aunque descolocados por el hecho de haber muerto una vez, aquello no se les iba a olvidar fácilmente y muchos tendrían que ir al psicólogo a tratarse el trauma que les quedaría por siempre.  
Max se había marchado con su mejor amigo Kim, puesto a que se había entristecido mucho con su pérdida y cuando supo que todos vivieron solo quiso reencontrarse con él, esos sí que eran unos buenos amigos.  
Chloé y Sabrina también se alegraron de verse la una a la otra, y la rubia se sintió culpable por haber hablado mal de ella cuando murió o no habérselo tomado en serio, la pidió perdón y seguido de ello a Mylène, ya que también fue borde con ella.  
Juleka y Rose habían muerto juntas, por eso para ambas no fue tan terrible, ya que las dos se querían mucho y solo querían estar la una con la otra, pero por suerte sí que salieron vivas al final.  
Ivan y Mylène se sintieron afortunados de estar con vida y ella le contó a él lo que sufrió al verle morir y todo lo que sucedió después.  
Y finalmente, Alya y Marinette se abrazaron, aunque quizá la primera se molestó un poco con su amiga por no decirle que era Ladybug, pero se lo dejó pasar porque salvó su vida y porque era completamente comprensible que no pudiera decirlo. Alya se fue junto a Nino, ya que ambos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro y decidieron hablar de ello. Marinette en cambio se quedó en el instituto por si debía hacer algo más

Quedó poca gente cuando la mayoría de alumnos se marcharon, unos policías y Adrien y Marinette junto a sus kwamis se habían quedado allí, ellos querían hablar a solas y aclarar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se sentaron en unas escaleras cuando dejó de llover y ambos se pusieron a charlar.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías.-Decía Adrien, sonriendo animado, aunque hubiera sufrido la muerte más horrible de todas hacía poco.-Si hubiera sido por mi todos hubiéramos muerto...

-Por supuesto que no, si la sierra me hubiera dado a mi tú hubieras podido coger mis miraculous y revivir a la gente.-Marinette intentaba que Adrien no se sintiera mal, él había pasado por muchas cosas.

-No pude salvar ni a Alya ni a Alix, no hubiera podido derrotar a la asesina, y si por algún casual la hubiese vencido no hubiera podido revivir a los demás cogiendo tus pendientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no tengo agujeros en las orejas donde ponerlos...

Se hizo silencio y entonces la chica se rió un poco, pero le agarró la mano al rubio y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Lo que importa ahora es que estamos bien.-Dijo de nuevo Marinette.-Pero... Eso último que me dijiste antes de morir... ¿es cierto?

-No podría mentirte mientras me estoy desangrando, te digo muy en serio que estoy enamorado de ti, aunque... si tú no sientes lo mismo podemos quedarnos como amigos.

-Adrien... Tú también me gustas muchísimo, por eso siendo Chat Noir yo no te aceptaba, porque te quería a ti como civil.

-Oh... Entonces ya lo entiendo todo... ¿Te da igual que sea Chat?

-Claro que me da igual, eso mejoraría las cosas, ¿y tú me quieres siendo Marinette? Porque soy horriblemente torpe y supongo que la que te gusta es Ladybug.

-Que chorradas dices, tú eres Ladybug, aunque no tengas el traje. He visto cómo has actuado de serena para salvar a nuestros compañeros antes de transformarte, así que el traje solo te da poderes y agilidad, pero lo demás es tuyo, créeme.

Se sonrojó la adolescente de ojos azules y miró a Adrien sin poder creérselo, resulta que se amaban mutuamente, y todos estaban a salvo, había acabado todo tremendamente bien.

-Entonces...-Marinette intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio, quien se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, feliz de haber sido correspondido y que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca. La joven de ojos azules se exaltó, pero rodeó con sus brazos a su chico, y aquella tragedia tan horrible fue zanjada y olvidada, los demás seguirían con sus vidas, aprovechándolas al máximo junto a sus amigos y seres queridos, pues nunca se sabía lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro cercano o lejano.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **[Bueno queridos lectores, espero que hayáis disfrutado muchísimo con este fanfic, porque desde luego a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque me ha costado hacer el final porque soy mala para los finales, pero espero que este os guste y no os haya parecido una basura xD  
Dejad reviews si os ha gustado y hasta el siguiente fanfic de gore!]  
**


End file.
